An Unexpected Love
by tarskeewee
Summary: Evangeline and John are estranged but a moment of unplanned passion brings about a new unexpected love into their lives, forcing them to face the truth of what they mean to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Love: Seattle**

by tarskeewee08

Sliding my key into the door I struggle to hold onto my briefcase, mail and purse while I work the deadbolt. Finally hearing it click I push the door with my shoulder and force my way inside. The phone is ringing and I roll my eyes. "Good grief!" I say exhausted. Closing the door with my foot I walk over to the couch dropping everything in my arms.

Reaching over I pick up the cordless. "Hello"  
"Hey you!"  
"Nora, sweetie how are you" I ask kicking off my shoes. My feet are swollen and I am desperate to soak them. Heading toward my room in my stocking feet my hand instinctively goes to my belly.  
"The question is how are you?" Nora says concerned. 

I shrug off my suit jacket and smile "Would you stop worrying. I'm fine."  
"Evangeline you're six months pregnant and a 1000 miles away, you're far from fine!" Nora says worriedly.

I sit down on the edge of the bed and pull my foot to my lap. My expanding waist line makes it harder and harder to give myself foot massages. "I'm fine."  
"I saw him today."  
"I don't want to discus him."  
"Evangeline he deserves to know that you're pregnant. He's been asking about you constantly."  
"Why? It's over Nora….he moved on and so have I"  
"No sweetie you moved away. Big difference, besides he's not with…."

I sigh and scoot back on my bed, I sure could go for some cucumbers in vinegar right now. "Doesn't matter it's done and you swore that you wouldn't tell him, about me."  
"I won't"  
"Good, now how's Mathew?"  
Nora hates that I change the subject when John comes up but I'm really not interested in discussing him anymore. "Mathew's great and I'm great….now what is going on with you? Did you get the wrongful death case you were fighting those partners for?"

I smile proud of myself "I sure did"  
"Wow….you are definitely thriving in Seattle!"  
"I know must be the high altitude!"  
"Must be!"  
"Well I just wanted to call and check in. You call me if you need anything."

"Okay and I got some new ultrasound pictures of the baby I will send them to you!"  
She laughs in the phone "I can't wait. I'm taking off two weeks for your due date as planned. I can't wait to see the little princess you're carrying. Have you thought of any names?"  
I laugh too "I like McKenzie and Taylor"  
"They sound like last names Van"

We both laugh at that and I hold my stomach trying to stop the fit of giggles that have a hold onto me. "Hey, before I forget have you seen that sister of mine?"  
"I sure did just yesterday. Did you know she was dating Rex Balsom?"  
I suck my teeth "NO! I thought she was trying with Antonio?"  
"Nope, looks like he and Jessica reunited. She's dating Rex."  
"Good grief!"  
Nora laughs. "I will tell her you're okay. Van everyone asks about you and I'm running out of excuses for your disappearance"  
"I didn't disappear I took a job offer in Seattle…" I say aggravated.  
"You disappeared and even your own family hasn't spoken to you in 5 months. This is ridiculous."  
"Bye Nora!"   
"Wait…"

I hold the phone silent. Nora sighs "Sorry sweetie I'm just worried about you. I miss my friend."  
"I miss you too"  
"Promise to call me if you need anything."  
"I promise."

Turning the cordless off I toss it over on the bed. Reaching for the remote I turn on the TV in my room and flip channels. I could never tell him I was pregnant. I can't believe that one moment between us in the midst of all the pain and heartache he caused would lead to this.

_  
6 Months Earlier _

Walking into the station I see Natalie and roll my eyes. I'm not in the mood to talk to her about Christian again.

"Evangeline!" she says jumping up from behind her desk  
I stop and glare at her "What now?" standing in my lavender suit and heels my hair flat a falling to my face when I look back at the approaching nuisance.  
"I went to see John Doe! He told me that he would drop the case. So would you drop your vendetta against me and leave me and John in peace!" she hissed.

I pull back my sleeve and look at my watch. I knew all about her prison visit and that's not what he told her. He told her the fake Chris wouldn't be leaving the prison, and it was my job to make sure that didn't happen. Now I need to find John before court. Chris said the inmates were planning a riot and I had to let John know. The warden refused to take me serious.

Ignoring her I look toward his office and see through his open blinds that his office is empty. "Damn" I say under my breath.  
Natalie puts her hands on her hips and glares at me. "Damn what! Are you that determined to break me and John up?"  
I look at her confused "What are you talking about?"  
"Don't play dumb with me!" she snaps.

I look her up and down. She's wearing a pair of black stretch pants and too small green top. Her blue eyes are blazing with envy and anger and I feel sorry for her. Before I can respond Bo opens his door and yell for Natalie to get John. Natalie slings her long red mane around her shoulders and looks at her uncle. "He's down in the evidence room. He doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Well when comes back up tell him I want to see him" Bo says closing his door.

So that's where he is. Turning I head in that direction. Natalie grabs my arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

I snatch my arm away and glare at her. "Don't you ever touch me?" I hiss  
She blinks and steps back surprised at the rage on my face. I have to admit I'm surprised myself. Turning on my heel I stump away. My anger boiling inside of me I want to scream. I am sick and tired of the insolence of that brainless nitwit.

Everyone in this town is falling over themselves to keep her safe and happy and she walks around like a toddler who misplaced her pacifier. I'm over it! Most of all I'm over him and his lies and deceit to have her. Going to the elevator I press the button stepping inside riding it to the basement and evidence room I think again of the offer from Talbert and Oliver out of Seattle. The firm is one of the most prestigious in the country and they are willing to make me a partner if I relocate.

Maybe after this Christian ordeal I will get out of here and start over. Stepping off the elevator I see the door to evidence room propped open with a box. Walking over to it I raise my long leg and step over it and go inside of the evidence room.

Soon as I come in I see John standing in a corner going through some boxes. "We need to talk!" I say holding my briefcase in front of me.

(John's POV)

Turning around I see her, as beautiful and determined as always. She's wearing a lavender suit. The skirt hugs and carves out all those familiar curves. She struts toward me in that graceful way that immediate draws a man's attention to her hips. Her hair black and shiny sways around her shoulders when she moves and I recall all the nights of running my fingers through it.

"Hey, I was going to call you" I say smiling.  
She frowns at me "Why?" 

I look at her confused. We've been relatively civil lately why is she acting so hostile today? "Something wrong?"

"Your pest of a girlfriend what else!" she hissed

Before I can respond the box holding the door open slides and I see the door slam shut. She jumps and looks back. Sucking my teeth I walk past her to the door and find it bolted shut.

She looks at me confused "What happened?"  
"The door locks from the outside. We're stuck."  
"What!" she screams.  
I look back at her and laugh "Don't worry someone will miss us soon enough and come looking."

She looks at her watch. "I have to see the judge to arrange bail for Todd. I'm due in court in 30 minutes!"

Shaking my head I walk back over to her. "I'm sorry Van but you won't be out that soon. I told Natalie not to disturb me, which means she won't be down for another hour"

In spite of herself she laughs at my Natalie joke and I laugh with her. We lock eyes and I feel good to see her smile again. She notices my pleasure and rolls her eyes turning back to the box I was searching. "What were you looking for?" she says placing her briefcase on the table.

I walk over to her and stand behind her peeking over her shoulder. I don't touch her but if she makes a move either way she will be in my arms. "Carlo Hesser. I'm trying to find a connection to Christian or the Santi case."

She turns her head toward mine our lips are only inches apart. "A connection?" she asks softly staring into my eyes.

I feel her breath escaping her nostrils and inhale her perfume. "Yes" I say even softer.  
Her eyes lower and search my face "Would you move" she says weakly

"I can't" I say and take a step closer. Now I feel the rise of her perfectly rounded butt in her tight skirt against my stiffening manhood and I slip my hands in my pockets to avoid touching her hips.

Her breath quickens and she swallows "John don't do this…."  
"Do what?" I say bringing my face to hers. She turns her face away to avoid the kiss I intended and her silky hair washes over my face. I'm greeted with the soft sweet aroma of her jasmine shampoo mixed with her channel perfume.

Putting my face in her hair I want to tell her that I love her. I want too so bad. I made such a horrible mistake and now with the lies and the inclusion of Natalie in my bed I've lost her. Taking my left hand out of my pocket I gently touch her hip.

She shakes her head no but makes no move to escape me.  
"John, please…I don't want this."  
"Evangeline, I want you back. I know I have no right to say this to you. I know I've caused you extreme pain, but baby I want you back!"  
"Stop!" she says her voice cracking and I know she must be crying. Oh god I didn't want to make her cry. Sliding my hand upward I move it across her waist and pull her into me. Burying my face in her hair I speak into her ear. "I'm so sorry baby. I can't help myself"

She turns around in my arms and gives me the kiss I wanted. I'm so shocked and happy for her submission to my advances I attack her. Kissing her face and neck I lift her and put her up on the table knocking over the box containing hundreds of files.

She grabs at me trying to get me out of my suit jacket. I slip out of it and then slide my hand under her skirt to pull at her panties. Kissing her she pulls her skirt up to her waist while sitting forcing her tongue deeper into my mouth. Her kisses are as hot and passionate as I remember and my knees get weak at the feeling of her soft tongue rolling around in my mouth.

Stopping the kiss and regaining some sense of control I yank her panties down pulling them along her legs and then off her ankles down her 3 inch heels. Looking up at her I undo my belt and she looks in my face with her hair half covering hers. Her chest rises and falls from the anticipation of what we are about to do and nothing can stop us. My pants drop and I work myself from my boxers and pull her to edge of the table forcing her legs apart. I grab underneath her butt and lift her so I can push my way into her.

She wraps her legs around my hips and I ease into her. She still has on her suit jacket and shirt, my need to have her keeps me from undressing her and taking my time. I just want to feel her. I just want to be inside of her again. God I want to be the recipient of her love. To be loved by her is a powerful thing.

Grabbing her by her hips I lift her up and drive myself into her. She kisses the inside of my neck and moans both her arm wrapped around me clinging. I cry out in ecstasy and close my eyes. The feeling of love and warmth in her arms is overwhelming. Making love to her again I can barely remember where we began and when it ended. I only know that when I let go inside of her it was the most powerful expression of passion and desire for her that I've ever experienced.

Slowly her legs slide down my hips and I want to stop her. I don't want to break our connection. I don't want to be separated.

She raises her face from my shoulder and I slide out of her. She has tears in her eyes and I see immediately she regrets giving into me. Sliding off the table she puts her hands to my chest and pushes me back then moves from around me picking up her underwear. I barely have my pants zipped when Natalie comes crashing through.

"What is going on!" she snaps holding the door.

Evangeline looks at me for an explanation her eyes pleading that I take a stand, that I say something. I stand in front of them frozen and can't speak. She shakes her head sadly and goes to the table grabbing her briefcase. Discreetly she keeps her underwear balled in her fist so Natalie doesn't know what happened and rushes out of the evidence room.

"Evangeline!" I scream after her but she keeps going.  
Natalie glares at me holding the door with her back and her arms folded. "John, what happened?"  
I run my hand through my hair and can't believe what comes out of my mouth "Nothing Natalie…"

Present

There is no way in hell I will let him know about this baby. And after the baby is born I will tell momma and Layla. Right now I want peace. I want to be able to enjoy this pregnancy and all the wondrous things it brings without it being marred by what happened between me and John.

After that incident, I avoided him like the plague. I got Christian transferred to St. Anne's for medical review over the brainwashing and worked hard to handle the murder case Todd was being accused of. Then one day in my office going over the case with my assistant I collapsed. Coming too on the couch I was frightened by loss of control and called my doctor the same day. Imagine my surprise to hear that I was 4 weeks pregnant.

I drove home in tears and called Nora, who was just out of the hospital, balling. She came over immediately and climbed in bed with me and held me while I cried. She told me to tell John. That she believed that Natalie had moved back to Llanfair. Whether she did or not the man never told me his feelings and I wouldn't use a pregnancy to get him to do so. After that incident in the evidence room when he stood there and said nothing, I knew that nothing had changed and he didn't care about me.

Against Nora's advice I closed my practice in a matter of weeks. Todd was furious that I wouldn't represent him and I got him the best firm in Llanview to help. I packed my belongings and told Layla she can keep the condo. I will pay the rent for a year until she decided what she wanted to do.

She hit me with a million questions but I answered none. Packing my bags I took that job and Seattle letting the firm know of my impending pregnancy and they found me housing. I was welcomed with open arms. Slowly this place was feeling like home.

Now it's me and my baby and as long as I have her all is right in the world. I have the best part of John right here. I think rubbing my belly. Smiling I think of those cucumbers in the fridge. "Time to eat little one" I say laughing and getting up from the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Love: Fate **

by tarskeewee08

(Layla's POV)

"Rex, meet me at my place we need to talk!"  
"Lay sweetie, I got a lot going on right now. I'll get up with you later" Rex says leaning on the bar sipping a beer at Rhodi's. His latest case had him casing a biker gang that has been terrorizing and raping young women. He followed the leader to Rhodi's tonight but his partner in crime hasn't shown up yet. Rex was grateful for that because the creep threatened him last week while he was at Ultraviolet with Layla.

The family of the latest victim wants him to locate her. They believe she's been brainwashed and living in their compound. He hasn't seen a trace of her in weeks. 

Swiping at my long band hanging in my eyes I sigh. I can't believe he's blowing me off! We're going to speak about this thing with Adrianna. I'm sick to death over her interference in my relationship. She's becoming obsessed and if he doesn't check her I will.

Looking up my rearview mirror as someone high beams flash on I frown. "Go around you idiot!"  
"What?" Rex asks confused.  
"Not you! I want to talk to you tonight and it's important!"  
"I don't feel like fighting Lay, unless we can start with the makeup first."

Squinting at the headlights beaming down on me I try slowing down so the idiot will pass me. Why the hell is he riding on my bumper like this? "This asshole is taking this too far!" I shout in the phone.  
"Layla what's wrong?"

Before I can respond the car behind me slams into my rear end causing me to swerve. There's ice on the road tonight from the afternoon sleet storm. I drop the phone and scream. I can hear Rex screaming my name but all I can do is put my hands on the steering wheel and speed up.

Wrong move.

The person behind me races up and I can barely see in front of me due to the high beams blaring through my back window. The car hits me again and this time at this speed my car starts to spin. Screaming I turn the wheel frantically and slam on the breaks.

The car then flips and rolls over in the street. I scream louder as I'm bounced around in the car like a rag doll and the force of the airbag shields me some but I feel suffocated. The car is rolling and my head hits the roof because I don't have on my seat belt and the last thing I think before slipping into blackness is "Van is going to kill me for wrecking her car."

Back at the station  
(John's POV)

John sits at his desk facing Michael. He's been grilling him on what happened between him and Natalie. He ran into her the other day and she was hysterical. Rolling his eyes he leans back in his chair and sighs.

"I don't want to discuss Natalie…" I say angrily.  
"John, you keep the girl on a rollercoaster. You've kicked her out and moved her back in three times since Evangeline left. It's no wonder she's an emotional wreck." Michael says frowning at me.

He's right I take all my frustrations out on Natalie. After the incident in the evidence room I told Natalie I needed space. I called Evangeline night and day and she wouldn't accept my calls. I showed up to her office and the guard told me I wasn't allowed access to her floor. I showed up at her place and she refused to open the door. After several weeks of this I got the hint and decided to back off and give her some space

Natalie was constantly in my face for reassurance and I hid behind her as an excuse to punish Evangeline for spurning me. I mean I know I should have spoken up in the evidence room but the way she avoided me made me angrier than I'd been in a long time.

I was a complete ass.

Then one day Layla came into my office over a month later screaming at me to stay away from her sister. I thought she was angry because she knew about the incident between us. Turns out I was wrong. Evangeline had left. Layla blamed me for her packing up and moving away.

My chest burned with pain and I panicked. No one told me she was leaving. She left two days earlier and I had no idea. I begged Layla for information on where she went and she clucked her tongue and rolled her neck. "It'll be a cold day in Hades before I tell you any damn thing! Just keep away from her!" she snapped and stormed out.

Nora told me after several emotional outbursts in her office that she accepted a job on the other side of the country but wouldn't tell me where. Whatever fabric that held me and Natalie together unwove right then and there. I didn't know why I continued to fail Evangeline, but I knew that I loved her and wanted her back desperately.

Natalie at first celebrated her leaving and I threw her out again. Then she showed up one night when I'd been drinking away my pain. I slept with her and for her that was confirmation that I wanted us. Well I didn't. When I was sober I through her out again. But true to form she waited in the shadows for my dark lonely moments and pounced.

Don't get me wrong this isn't Natalie's fault. But she's easy and when I'm with her I feel numb to it all. The pain of loosing my Vangie lessens and I slip into the dark despair that I carry with me like luggage.

Natalie knew what she was doing and she what she was getting. I wasn't about to sit here and muster up any sympathy for her. She is what she is. "Mike I have work to do" I say picking up my pen and opening my folder.

"Have you spoken to her?" he asked  
I look up confused. "Who?"  
"You know who! Have you tried John? I mean its obvious you and Natalie are going nowhere and if all this brooding is because she left you then just find her tell her the truth and move on!"

I glare at him. "She left me! She walked out without saying goodbye. Evidently she has moved on!" I snap  
Michael shakes his head. "So you use Natalie as an emotional punching bag because you don't have the balls to drop your pride and go get the woman you love!"  
"It's over!" I say looking back down.

Before he can respond Rex Balsom comes rushing into my office. Me and Mike look up surprised. He's red in the face and looks like he's been crying.

"McBain oh god it's Layla!" Rex says breathing heavily coming to my desk  
I frown at him "What about Layla?"  
"I don't know! We were on the phone and she screamed about some crazy driver. I think she's been in accident but I don't know where!"

I jump up and grab my trench putting it on over my navy suit jacket. Picking up my shield I clip it to my hip thinking a mile a minute. God I hope he's wrong.

"Oh god!" Mike says horrified.  
"How long ago Balsom?" I shout  
"20 minutes" he says panicked.  
I rush out past them and head to the bullpen. Grabbing the first officer I see. "Any calls on an accident!"  
I turn and look back at him. "Where was she headed?"  
"She said her place. Evangeline's old condo."  
"Cater Street?" I say looking at the officer who shrugs.  
I push past him and head to dispatch. Natalie looks up at me expectantly and I ignore her. Mike and Rex run after me and that's enough for her to jump up and come too.

Reaching the dispatch operator I ask for any recent accident reporting. She looks up and says with the storm today there have been plenty. The last was a silver Mercedes coupe off Cater Street ten minutes ago. Officers in route.

"Oh god!" Rex yells.  
Natalie looks at him confused. "Rex what is it?"  
He turns with tears in his eyes "It's Layla that's her car!"

That's the last I heard because I'm running now out of the station. My heart is pounding in my chest. I can't stop thinking the worst. I think of Layla and her saucy defiance. She's everything to my Evangeline and I have to protect her for her. "Evangeline baby where are you?" I think to myself jumping in a squad car. I hit the lights and race out of the station. Listening to the radio I hear that the firemen are using the jaws of life to cut her free. "Oh god no…."

My tires skid twice as I drive recklessly through the streets heading to the accident. I even feel the car lift from the ground once but I drive even faster. This can't be happening.

Arriving in time to see them pulling her out her face is covered in blood, I jump out of the car and rush over to the scene.

The paramedic checks her vitals and I can see her gaping head wound, my stomach tightens. "Is she alive?" I ask  
The paramedic looks up. "Barely got a pulse. We got to get her to the hospital right now."  
I nod and step back. Just then I see Rex black SUV pull up and he and Michael get out. Rex screaming runs to the gurney and several of my officers restrain him. "Layla! Layla!" he shouts.

Michael comes over and speaks with the paramedic as they are wheeling her into the ambulance. He looks back at me "John I will go with her and try to keep her stabilized!"

I nod and turn ignoring Rex's screams heading back to the wrecked car. I see the wheels still spinning and frown. Looking in the street at the dark skid marks for several feet I can tell she had to be going extremely fast.

"Sir you have to see this!" Officer Bryant says staring at the back of her car.

I walk over with my hands in my pockets. The night air blowing my trench behind me and misty remnants of a beginning snow is about to fall. Looking at the back of the car I see the deep indention from a collision. The tag is bent in from the impact. 

Looking closer I can see what looks like blue paint from another car. I turn around searching the street "Where's the other car?"  
The officer shrugs "There was no other car."   
"Who called in the accident?" I ask confused.  
"Don't know you will have to speak to dispatch. There were no cars on the road when we arrived. No witnesses."

I run my hands through my hair frustrated. Was this an accident or something more sinister?

Nora's Place

Nora jumps from bed at the pounding on her front door. It was almost 11 at night. Mathew was asleep. Who on earth would be coming to her place this late. Grabbing her robe she slipped her feet in her fluffy pink matching slippers and rushed out of the room down the stairs. Hearing the pounding intensify she frowned and undid the locks to see John standing outside. His hair wet from the snow and face red with pain Nora looked at him in complete shocked.

"John! What is it? Why are you here so late?" She asked holding the door open for him.  
"I need Evangeline's number!" I said pushing in nervous and emotionally wrecked by what has happened.  
Nora closes the door and I feel her eyes on me. "No..." she says sternly.

I turn and glare at her. "It's not for my own personal use Nora! Layla's been hurt, hurt badly!"  
Nora puts her hand to her mouth. "What! How? When?"  
"Tonight, she's at the hospital and I just spoke to Michael they are moving her to surgery now. He says it's serious Nora"  
"Nora rushes to the phone and I watch her pick it up and dial the number I've wanted for months.

Standing back I listened and envision her on the other line.

"Van baby its Nora"  
"I have some bad news…."  
"Layla has been in accident and its' bad. John's here and he says she's been taken to surgery" Nora says looking at me. "Yes, I will go to the hospital too find out more how soon can you get here? Van its Layla sweetie you have to get here now!" 

I frown that Evangeline would even hesitate for a minute. Does she hate me that much? What the hell is wrong with her this is her sister!

Nora looks at me and turns away so I can't here her. She whispers something in the phone and I put my hands in my pockets glaring. We don't have time for the shit. Layla's in trouble who cares about the tension between us. "Nora! Let me speak to her!" I say walking over. Before Nora can respond I snatch the phone from her hands.

"Evangeline"  
"Yes John…" she says dryly  
"You are coming right? Tonight as soon as you can get here!"  
She gets silent on the phone. "I need to call my mom and get her and my uncle Clay there. They can get there sooner than I can."  
"What! Look this is serious I know you hate me but Layla needs you."  
She sucks her teeth. "It's not always about you! Of course I will be there for my sister! I can't exactly sprout wings and fly. I'm not as mobile…"  
I frown at her response and the way she stops herself. "What is going on with you?"  
Nora snatches the phone from me and rolls her eyes. "Call me with your flight information and I will pick you up from the airport. Be careful out there sweetie I know it must be snowing and it is too here." Nora nods and says yes several times then hangs up.

I look at Nora and recall the funny comment Evangeline made. "What's going on with her?"

Nora shakes her head. "I will get dressed. We need to get to the hospital!"

Nora runs pass me up the stairs. Turning I look back at the phone on the wall. What did she mean she isn't mobile? Shaking my head sadly I think of her voice. It's been almost 6 months since we spoke and her voice was as wonderfully erotic as it was in the past. I can see her tongue move in her mouth as she speaks. I think about holding her, laughing with her, feeding her, spooning her, making love to her and my heart beat slows down with the profound sadness of my loss. 

Fate was bringing her back to town but I was the same ole asshole I was when she left. How can I even reach her? Mike was right she was the woman I wanted. But dammit she ran from me. She didn't stay and fight it out with me. Part of me was angry as hell at her for that.

Nora comes down the stairs to hear the doorbell. She hops on one foot to the door putting on her other shoe. A older white woman comes in wearing rain coat over her flowered night gown. "Thanks Ms. Sigmon, he's upstairs asleep and I shouldn't be gone for no longer that two hours."

The lady smiles and Nora grabs her purse. I walk out behind her just as worried and concerned about Layla. But I'm also curious to see Van again, part of me can't wait.

The Hospital

Mike comes into the lobby where Rex, Nora, Bo and John wait impatiently for word. Rex jumps up immediately and rushes Mike"Well what's going on? How is she?"  
Mike looks at him sadly. "There was some swelling on the brain. We operated and reduced it considerably. She's in a coma now and that's not uncommon after brain surgery."

Nora stands up gasping. "Oh god brain surgery!"  
Mike looks at her and nods "When she comes out of the coma we can tell more if there will be any permanent brain damage. Right now are major concern is infection."  
Rex has tears running down his face "Can I see her?"  
Mike shakes his head "No, sorry but she's in intensive care and for the time being only immediate family can have access to her."

Mike looks over at me. "John have you called her family?"  
Nora speaks before I can "I spoke to Evangeline, she will be here tomorrow and her mom and uncle clay should be on their way now."

I get up and go over to my brother "What are her chances of coming through this Mike?"  
Mike sighs deeply. "Right now at this moment she has a 60 chance of waking from the coma…I can't gage anything from that point."

The elevator door opens and Natalie walks off. I look over at her and my stomach tightens. I don't want her here tomorrow when Evangeline comes. I don't want her around the Williamson sisters at all. Besides she and Layla hate each other, even more so when she started dating Rex.

Rex runs over to her and pulls her into a hug. Crying on her shoulder she rubs his back and looks at me. Nora watches the exchange between the two of us. When I look at her she rolls her eyes.

Mike touches my back. "I will keep you posted." He said walking away.  
"Thanks bro" I say  
Nora walks over to me her hands in her jean pockets her short cropped auburn hair limp and in her face from the snow outside. "I will have Bo take me home. When Evangeline arrives I will bring her straight to the hospital."

I nod "Can you call me when she gets here. I want to talk to her."  
"John…."  
"Nora this may not have been an accident. I need to know what was going on with Layla"   
Rex looks up at that "What do you mean this may not have been an accident?"  
Natalie is glaring at me because of my request for Evangeline and I ignore her. "Rex I don't know anything now. Come to the station tomorrow morning after I have all the facts and we can talk."

"No McBain you know something! Why would someone want to hurt Lay!" he shouts at me his face red and contorted with pain.  
Natalie grabs his arm pulling him back "Rex calm down. John is right, let's go home and we can talk to him in the morning."

Rex shakes his head. "I'm not leaving!"   
Nora touches my shoulder "John I will tell Evangeline you need to see her and that Layla may have been attacked. She will call you."  
I nod and she smiles. She stares in my face as if she wants to say more but stops herself. I look at her frowning. "What is it Nora?"  
She touches my face. "I just wish you two could get past this" she says shaking her head sadly and walking away. Bo puts her jacket on her shoulders and walks her to the elevator. 

Natalie lets go of Rex and comes into my face. "What's going on with you? Are you really going to use this tragedy to get close to Evangeline? I mean my god John the woman left town. She doesn't want you!"

Her words cut at my pain of her walking away and I suck my teeth "Stay away from this hospital. I don't want the Williamson family upset any further."  
"You mean you don't want her upset!"  
"Stay away!" I snap and walk toward the elevator. Not looking back I think of what Nora said. God I wish we could get past this too.


	3. Chapter 4

**An Unexpected Love: Guess who's Pregnant?**

by tarskeewee08

(Evangeline's POV)

The seat on this plane is so uncomfortable; I mean do they consider the fact that child bearing women fly planes too! I look out of the window and sigh. Mom said on the phone this morning she was still in a coma, my god what happened? Now here I am a week from seven months and about to show up in Llanview pregnant for the world to see.

No one knows of my pregnancy and now my mother and uncle will find out like this. I considered telling her on the phone but I lost my nerve. Sighing I shift uncomfortably in my seat as I hear the pilot announce our descent. Looking over out the window I can see the Buchanan Towers as we fly over. My heart aches for my sister and I am sick with worry, I'm also terrified of seeing him again.

Fastening my seat belt I lift my seat and say a silent prayer that he's not at the hospital. I need to deal with my family first before him. I can't handle them all at once. Nora assured me he was out trying to find a lead on who ran my sister off the road. John is convinced that this was done intentionally to her. But why? Layla didn't have any enemies.

Bracing as the plane touches down I sigh and gather my strength for the holy war that's about to break loose when I step off this plane.

(John's POV)

"Rex I need to know more about this incident at Ultra violet" John hisses.  
"I can't tell you anymore than that. There are confidentiality issues for my clients. Plus that incident was more about me than Layla. This guy wasn't…."  
John gets up from his desk and gets into Rex face "Listen to me Balsom, I don't have time for your shit today. She could very well die. I want to know everything you know about this Leo Caprone."

Rex steps back and frowns "Don't you think I want to help her! She's my girlfriend for Christ sake!"

John runs his hands through his hair. He was hitting a brick wall. Listening to the dispatch call reporting the accident the woman said she was passing by when the car flipped there was no mention of another car causing the accident. Tracing the call it was found to be from a payphone several miles away. This made no sense. He looked down at his watch. Nora told him Evangeline's plane landed at 11 and it was already 12 minutes after. She was here. He needed to see her and not just for this case. He needed to see that she was okay.

"I want that file on the biker gang and this young girl that's with them that you're trying to locate. Have it on my desk before the end of the day!" I say walking to the coat hanger in my office and grabbing my coat before slamming out. Natalie looks up at me. "Can we talk John?"

I keep walking. I have no time for her. I need to get to the hospital and meet Vangie.

Llanview Airport

(Evangeline's POV)

"Evangeline!" Nora screams rushing toward me. I smile excitedly and let go the handle of my carryon bag walking into her embrace. She squeezes me and steps back amazed at my girth. "Oh my god look at you!" she exclaims.

I undo my coat so she can have full view of my precious bundle of joy riding shotgun in my belly. Nora puts her hand to my belly and her eyes tear. People walk around us that are coming off the plane some smiling and some frowning at the scene we are making.

"Has she kicked?" Nora asked  
"All the way here" I say laughing. She's stopped now, I notice when people touch my belly she gets real still. Guess she's shy that way.  
Nora nods and drops her hand. She steps back and looks at me. "Girl you didn't think that coat would cover it did you?"

I laugh and close it back. "Do I just look fat?" I ask hopeful.  
"No! You look pregnant and radiant."  
I shake my head sadly. "Everyone's going to flip and I don't have time for that. This is about Layla. Speaking of her how is she?"

Nora grabs the handle of my carry on and pulls it along, we both start walk down the terminal to baggage claim. "She's the same Van, I spoke to your mom 20 minutes ago telling her that your plane was on time. She said the doctors see normal brainwaves but are growing increasingly worried that she has awakened yet."

My heart is in my throat and I try to swallow it down. My beautiful, vibrant, adventurous sister is in a coma and I'm helpless to help her. Walking next to Nora in silence I see the faces of young women around her age pass me by rushing to and from flights. What if I lost her? What if she comes back different? What if her life is ruined now because of some maniac that decided to hurt her?

Feeling my baby kick I know she is doing it to tell me to stop worrying. Rubbing my belly I smile and keep walking, well at this point I waddle more than I walk. Nora looks over at me in my long black trench my hair in a tasteful bun and I large gold hoop earrings hanging from my ears. I look totally different than when she last seen me. I feel totally different.

"You sure you will be okay for this. John knows what time your flight landed. He needs your help on locating Layla's attacker."

I look at her and frown at both statements "You didn't have to tell him that I was coming today Nora, I need to time to get acclimated."

Nora shook her head sadly "Vange you know the drill, every minute counts if we are going to catch this guy. I really think that John is working the case not trying to get next to you."

I stop in the middle of the terminal and put my hands on my hips. "Are you kidding me? Of course he could careless about me but do you honestly think that when he sees my pregnancy he will give a flip about the case! He will loose all focus and I need him working to help my sister. We could have had this conversation over the phone!"

Nora runs her hand through her hair and sighs "How is that possible when you won't let the man have your phone number!"

I laugh and so does she. Shaking my head I start to walk again. "I guess you got a point."  
"Well he won't be at the hospital. Let's just deal with Lisa and Clay, then we'll handle John" my friend says putting her arm around my shoulders. I smile "Oh brothers…."

Hospital  
(John's POV)

Walking to Layla's floor I immediately see Clay talking to the nurse at the nurse station. Walking over he looks up at me and scowls. "Clay how is she?" I ask ignoring the growing frown.

"Not good she has a fever and your brother says that means she has an infection. They're trying to get it down but with her in the coma they don't want to heavily medicate her. Right now they're using antibiotics." 

I looked at the exhausted look on his face and felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry"  
Clay looked me "Evangeline is on her way and I don't want you upsetting her! Lisa filled me in on your break up and her running away to Seattle of all places!"

I blink at him surprised. "Seattle?"  
"Yes, she doesn't think we know where she went but her mother is resourceful. She hasn't spoken to the family since she left Llanview. We have to get updates from her girlfriend in this town" he hissed.

I can't get over the fact she went to Seattle? Then for her not to speak to her family doesn't sound right. "Why would she cut ties with you guys?"

"That's what I want to know!" Clay snaps moving into my space. "I mean you broke up last spring so what on earth would make her run from town the way she did?"

Shaking my head I can't find the words. I'm dumbfounded that she went to this extreme. Had I hurt her that bad? Of course I did, what am I saying. But Seattle Evangeline? Why Seattle?

Hearing Lisa behind me I turn and look. "Clay behave. John is helping finding who hit my baby, I don't want you alienating him."

I look at Lisa surprised by the support. She's standing there smiling at me in gray slacks and matching turtleneck. Her hair is pulled back in a bun giving a full view of her face. I look at her swollen puffy eyes and understand her pain. Taking her hand I smile back at her. "Thank you Ms. Williamson."

She pats my shoulder reassuringly. "I know we haven't gotten along in the past but I'm so worried about my daughter. Do you have any idea who caused this accident? Was it because of the weather?"

Dropping her hand I run my hands through my hair. Looking at both their faces I don't know what to say. "I'm not sure but I am certain that it was intentional. I just can't get a handle on who would want to hurt her."

Lisa nods sadly and then I see her eyes grow large. She puts her hand to her mouth in complete shock. I look at Clay's face and he's wearing a look of angry shock as well. Both of them are standing before me stunned and I turn around to see what has garnered this reaction.

Coming off the elevator is Evangeline. My heart stops at the sight of her. Though she's trying to cover it with her trench she is round and pregnant. I look her up and down. Her skin is glowing and her brown eyes sparkling with the new life she's carrying. The gold hoops hanging from ears are swaying lightly and I swear she looks like an Angel.

She looks at me and her family in shock to being caught off guard by all three of us like this and Nora puts her arm around her. I can't believe that she's pregnant and if I don't breathe again soon I will pass out from holding my breath.

She steps toward us bravely and smiles slightly "Hey…"

(Evangeline's POV)

Nora and I laugh on the elevator at how quickly Lisa will notice I'm pregnant and I say once again that I hope that I see mom first and not her with Uncle Clay. The elevator door opens and the bottom of my world falls out from under me. Standing in the lobby is not only momma but John and Clay. She and Clay see me and the looks on their faces breaks my heart. John turns around and I swear the man looks as if he is going to faint.

I can't speak at facing all three of them at once. Nora puts her arm around me and I find the strength to walk. I smile not knowing what to do "Hey…."

Lisa pushes pass John and Clay who still can't close their mouths. "Cookie? What in the world?" she immediately puts her hand on my belly and tears well in her eyes. She looks up at me hurt "How could you not tell me Cookie, my god"

"Hey momma" I say and pull her into a hug

Clay finally comes out of his trance. "Cookie, how could this be? I don't understand…" he says in a cracked voice.

I see disappointment on his face and it hurts me badly. My baby isn't a disappointment. This is why I didn't want to tell anyone. I'm so happy for the blessing god has given me. I don't need to make any excuses for it. Looking past Clay I see John glaring at me. He has his hands on his hips the way he does when he's trying to keep in control. His jaw is clenched and those blue eyes are blazing with betrayal and outrage at my keeping this from him.

I look back at Clay. "We can talk about my pregnancy later. First I want to know how my sister is." I say letting go of my mother.

Mom looks over at Clay he folds his arms and glares at me. "Cookie, how could you do something like this and not tell us. We are your family! Is it because that man didn't want you? So you run off and hide like this!" Clay shouts.

Mom turns on him "Stop it Clayton Williamson right now! Don't you dare attack her. She is a grown woman and has every right to handle her life and life choices the way she sees fit. My daughter is in that room fighting for her life and I will not have you put another child of mine in the hospital with stress. Look at her!" Mom turns around on me and points at my belly. "How far along are you Cookie?"

I look at John who is reeling from the insult Uncle Clay hurled his way. "Almost seven month's mom." 

John rubs his jaw and holds his glare. I look back at Uncle Clay. "I don't want to discuss my pregnancy with you. Are we clear?"

Clay rolls his eyes "I need some air" he says storming away.  
Nora rubs my back and looks at mom. "How is she Lisa?"  
"She has a fever now. It's an infection."  
I put my hand over my mouth. "No, what are they doing about it?"  
Mom shakes her head "They have her on antibiotics, but so far there has been no change."

Nora touches my mom's shoulder. "Have you eaten?"  
She looks at me. "Cookie, why didn't you tell me about the baby? My god would you have had the baby by yourself and not let me share that with you?" she asked visibly hurt.

I touch my moms face. "I am so sorry mommy. I was wrong for not telling you. I guess I just didn't know how."

Nora sees John still standing back waiting patiently to speak. She grabs Lisa's hand. "Come on lets get you something to eat."

Mom looks back at John then at me. She understands in that moment that John had no idea either. Touching my face gently she smiles "Don't stress yourself, you hear me baby. Talk to him but if it gets out of hand drop it and move on. I don't want anything happening to my cookie or grandbaby." she says touching my stomach again.

I smile at her "Thank you mom"  
She nods and walks away. I watch them leave down the hall. Looking back I see John and the tears in his eyes affect me. But I don't owe him anything after all the tears I have shed for this man. He doesn't move he just stands there staring.

So I take the first step and stare back. "Well are you going to say something?"

**An Unexpected Love: I love you**

by tarskeewee08

She's pregnant? She told her mom almost seven months pregnant? Looking at her my anger has a stranglehold on my throat and I can't speak. She looks up at me when her mom walks away. How could she do this to me? How could she do this to us!

"Well are you going to say something?" she asks standing less than 2 feet from me.

I grab her by the arm and she doesn't resist. Going to the first door I see I push her in. Closing the door I glare at her as she walks over to the empty bed and lays down her purse. She unbuttons her coat taking it off she tosses it to the bed. She's wearing a navy blue maternity turtle neck and blue wide leg pants. Across her neck is a long gold beaded chain that matches the gold hoops in her ears and gold bangles on her wrist. As always she exudes class and grace under any circumstance. Her pregnancy flatters her look as oppose to detracting from it.

I look down at her swollen belly then back up to her face. The pain of her excluding me from my child makes me want to grab her and shake her fiercely. Tears are in my eyes and I blink several times causing one or two to fall.

She looks away after seeing my anger and sighs "Look John…"  
"How could you!" I growl at her  
She looks back up angrily. "What?"   
Taking a step toward her I clench my fist. "You ran from me pregnant? You left town carrying my child and kept it from me! What type of woman are you!"

Her face flashes a look of shock, hurt then anger. "What type of woman am I? Maybe the type of woman that knows that the father of my child is too weak and self loathing to offer anything to the baby I'm carrying!" she hisses

I swallow as her words pierce my heart. I fight the urge to let go my rage and take a deep breath "I would never abandon you or my son!" 

She laughs. "First of all John it's a girl! Second, you abandoned me the moment you made love to me again then dismissed it in front of her!"

"I tried Van, I called and begged you to hear me out. I even threw her out! You didn't give me a chance. You gave up like you always do!"

She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes on me. "Give up? I gave a year of my life centered on nothing but patience and understanding. You spent that year chasing behind the eternal victim and trampling over my heart!" she said through clenched teeth.

"It may have not been perfect for us Van but I never betrayed you to the magnitude of this! I had a right to know damn you! Who are you to exclude me from the life of my child! If Layla hadn't had this accident you would have kept me from her birth. From her first words and first steps! I would have missed her learning how to ride a bike or the first day of school? "

"You still will! This changes nothing. We don't need or want you!" she snapped glaring at me.

I walk closer to her and now we are face to face. "Well you don't have a choice. That's my baby you're carrying and you won't keep me from her!"

She laughed and her laughter was cruel and unlike her. "I won't have to! You'll do that for me by running around chasing ghost and babysitting that redheaded idiot you claim to love!"

I grab her arm forcefully and her smile fades. "Stop it! Stop this now! We love each other. What is wrong with you!"

She pulls free. "Pain John! That's what's wrong with me. The kind of pain that makes you feel worthless and unloved. The kind of pain that keeps you up at night pacing, wondering what you could have done or said differently. The kind of pain that haunts your dreams, never allowing you any escape or release. That's what's wrong with me. And you're responsible for it all!"

I look at her sadly. I think of when she told me that it was over because I said the word LOVE to Natalie. I think of when she was tied to a burning stake and I saved Natalie first. I think of my visit to her hospital room when I couldn't tell her how happy I was she was alive. I think of her helping me rescue Natalie to watch me walk away to another woman ignoring her sacrifice. I think of her arriving at the station to see me and Natalie kiss before I told her that I moved on without her. I think of her finding out the secret of Christian's identity.

She turns from me and puts her hand on her belly and then over to her forehead smoothing her hair backward into her tight bun in the back. I touch her shoulder "Evangeline please" 

She moves away "Don't touch me.."  
"Why are we doing this?" I ask sadly. "We're going to be parents, this is the most exciting thing Van."  
"I don't want you in our lives." she says refusing to turn around and look at me.  
"How could you say that? Are you no longer in love with me?" I ask and my fear of her response has me now sweating with dread.

She remains silent. I know she can't admit to not loving me. That's one lie should would not tell.

"I don't want you in our lives."

I shake my head looking at her back "That's not for you to decide. I won't let you go!"  
She turned and looked over her shoulder. "The hell it isn't! I'm here for Layla John, when she's better me and my child are returning to our life in Seattle."

"You won't be going back to Seattle to have her alone. I will fight you Van; I'll put up a fight like you have never seen." I say staring at her with fierce determination.

She turns all the way around and looks me up and down. "How will Natalie feel about your divided interest?"  
"What does she have to do with this?" I ask irritated.  
"She's your girlfriend? Right? She won't be around my baby!"  
"Evangeline Natalie is nothing to me. She has nothing to do with us and our baby." 

"Whatever….I want to know what's going on with the investigation of my sisters accident." She says looking away.

"Don't you dare change the subject. We aren't through. I want to discuss where we go from here."

"Have you not been listening to me!" she shouts. "We aren't going anywhere. I won't spend my pregnancy around you and this pain between us. It's not good for me or the baby! I want you to stay away."

I look at her hurt. "Evangeline…" I say walking back to her. I touch her arm gently and she shrugs. I put my hand to her belly and she freezes. The feeling of me touching her there weakens her defense. I see it on her face and in her eyes. They tear and she closes them slowly. It's as if time slows down for us both and a wave of love washes over both of us. Before I can hold onto that moment she comes out of it and pushes my hand away.

"I'm tired I need to leave and rest." she says going to the bed to get her coat. I step over blocking her way. "No baby don't go, stay with me we have to work this out."

She finally shows emotion and her lip quivers. "Why can't you just leave us alone. We don't need you John. Go back to your Natalie and live with your lies and secrets. I don't want that anywhere near my child." 

Her words have a sense of finality that force tears from me. My voice cracks and I know now in this moment if she leaves I lose her and my daughter. I lose them for good. This is my only window of opportunity to reach her. "I love you"

She looks up at me and a brief smile flashes across her face. I swear her initial reaction was of shock and great joy. The glow in her eyes heals the pain in my heart for her trying to force me away from my child. I have my Vangie back. I smile to greet it but it fades quickly to a heartbreaking look of pain. "You liar! I don't believe you!" 

I look at her shocked "I'm not lying Van, I love you and I always have."  
She puts her coat back on while watching me. "A confession of love because I tell you that I will try to keep you from our daughter, sounds like a man desperate to have what he wants. Just like the man that hid a secret of a man's identity to get that mans wife into bed. A liar!"

I shake my head looking at her. "If you want to hurt me you can stop now because the moment you walked off that elevator carrying my baby and knowingly concealing it from me you ripped open my heart. I don't need to know the many ways I failed you Van, I live with the guilt and sorrow of loosing the most important thing in the world to me everyday."

"Well I can agree with that, you're the King of Guilt." she says smirking now putting her purse on her shoulder.

"Who are you? Where is the woman that I loved? The woman that believed in love and the goodness in others? You are going to have our child, this is a new beginning for us. You say you want me to stay away to keep the baby from my deceit and demons, but instead you want to raise her with your bitterness an anger over me failing you!"

I see my words have an affect. The cold glare in her chestnut brown eyes melts and the flame of love we share shimmered weakly underneath. I saw in her eyes the hope she still held onto that I would fight for her. That I would fight for our baby. She's pushing me away to test me. It's clear to me now. She wants to know if I'd give it all up to make her number one. I finally understand.

"John, when you have information on my sister call me. I will be staying at the condo and the number is the same." she says coolly pushing past me. 

I turn and watch her head to the door "Evangeline, I won't let you run from me. There is no place on this planet you can run to with my baby that I won't find you and bring you home. I will have you again and we will be a family."

She stands still and absorbs what I said, then after several painful seconds she grabs the handle of the door and walks out. I watch her coat breeze behind her as she leaves.

Weak from our confrontation and the discovery of my unplanned parenthood I sit back on the bed behind me. I'm going to be a father. After all the pain and anger over her concealing it I can now finally feel the joy and excitement of having a baby. She said it's a girl. I look back at the door and sigh "We're having a baby" I say under my breath and smile.

(Evangeline's POV)

Closing the door I finally let go of the tears inside of me. My heart hurts so badly at the things said in that room. I lean against the door and try to regain control, crying I think of his anger and pain at me concealing my pregnancy and part of me wants to run back into his arms and tell him I'm sorry. But I can't, I can't trust that he won't hurt me or my baby. I hear him saying he loved me again and the tears come down harder. God how I wanted to hear those words, I've dreamt many nights of him saying them to me in different ways, but never with me carrying our child and my sister down the hall lying in a coma. Holding my stomach crying more now my body shakes with tears and I really feel that I'm going to loose it and slip to the floor. 

"Evangeline?"  
I open my eyes to see Michael standing in front of me with a look of shock. "Mike…."

He comes to me and pulls me into his arms. Hugging him I cry into his chest. He rubs my back and kiss my cheek. "Evangeline, you're pregnant?" he says in my ear confused.

All I can do is cry. He takes me into his chest and walks me down the hall to his office. I regret crying like this and I thought I could handle John but that confrontation destroyed me. The things I said to him, the look of disgust on his face at my excluding him. It really hurt me.

Michael takes me to the chair in his office and sits me down gently. Going to his desk which is covered in papers and files he grabs a tissue from the tissue box. He gets down in front of me and starts to wipe at my face. My eyes are closed and I'm wheezing through my tears. 

"Evangeline you have to calm down. Please…just breathe."   
I struggle to catch my breath and some sense of calmness comes to me. Finally opening my eyes I see the warm look of friendship on Michael's face. "Hi Mike" I say smiling weakly.

He touches my face "Hey kid…"  
I smile at him and we stare at each other for minutes. He speaks first. "Okay, you got some explaining to do lady." he says chuckling.  
I laugh too. "Hey look at me. You can guess the beginning because you've seen the middle and we both know how this will end."

Mike shakes his head sadly "Van he would never abandon you and this baby. Why keep him in the dark over something like this? Does he know?"

I bite down on my lower lip and nod. "Those tears you saw were from him and the fact that my sister could be dying. I haven't allowed myself to adjust to the idea that I could loose her. Before we talk about the baby Mike tell me how she is. What's going on with her?"

Mike gets up and goes to his desk. Sitting on the edge of it he folds his arms. I see his eyes keep traveling to my stomach and I can understand his shock. He may even be angry, I mean he is the baby's uncle.

"Layla has an infection and so far she's not responding to the antibiotics. The good news is that the fever hasn't risen further, and her temperature is holding at 100. The bad news is that she's in a coma and if the fever elevates further she could have seizures or worse."

I put my hand to my mouth and more tears fall. I didn't know I had more tears left in me after the torrential downpour of sorrow and regret in the hallway.

"I need to see her Mike" I say weakly.  
He nods and stands. "Let me take you to her."

(John's POV)

Coming out of the room I wipe at my eyes and try to calm myself. Dropping my hands I look up to see Clay sitting in the lobby glaring at me. Our eyes meet and he rises and walks over. I am in no mood for this.

"You…."  
"Before you say anything Clay, I had no idea she was pregnant." I say aggravated.  
"Of course you didn't. I mean according to her mother you never loved her, but by the looks of her you had no problem enjoying her!"

I ball my fist and prepare to swing at him. I could punch that smug look off his face. I could break his damn jaw for talking about my love for Evangeline that way.

"Back off!" I hiss trying to walk away. Clay side steps me and looks up into my face angrily. 

"My cookie is a baby mama to a lowly cop that broke her heart and cast her feelings aside for some trailer park adulteress who isn't fit to wash her car. Oh I know the whole sorted detail. The rags to riches story of Natalie Buchanan Vega, how you caused the death of her first husband and then concealed his identity while you kept my niece in your bed. I know of how she almost died because of her relationship with you. See John I did my homework when Cookie flew off and turned away from her family. I just couldn't after reading all of that and seeing her still survive it, understand what would make her run? Now I know! You disgust me!"

Listening to him I feel nothing. After what Evangeline said to me earlier how can I? Her words hurt and tore at my spirit. There's nothing Clay can say to make me feel any worse.

I unclench my fist and look back into his angry eyes. He loves her too and if I was him I would feel the same way. Hell I'm going to have a daughter. She bring home a John McBain I might I draw my pistol on him. But the truth is the truth. And the truth is I love her and my child. I want them back.

"I love her and she will know that soon." I say hoarsely and shoulder past him going to the elevator. Pushing the button I can't escape the hospital soon enough, I need to escape and regroup. I need to come up with a plan to get her back. I need to find a way to reach her.


	4. Chapter 5

**An Unexpected Love: Sleeping Beauty**

by tarskeewee08

Walking into my office I slam my office door so hard the windows rattle. I'm so frustrated and scared I don't know what to do. The most unexpected thing has happened to me. I've fallen in love with another again and I haven't even met her yet. It's my baby girl. She has my heart and I can't think straight now without envisioning my life with her.

But what if I loose her? What if I can't convince Evangeline to give me another chance? What if it's too late? I begin to pace and my breath shortens. Breathing in quick burst through my mouth I try to fight off the panic attack. I love my baby and I love her. I have to find a way to fix it.

"John?"   
Turning I see Natalie peaking timidly. "What is it Natalie?" I ask and I know my eyes must look like a wildman, irrational fear has a hold on me. I can't focus.  
"John what is it? Something happen to Layla?" she ask closing the door.  
"Layla?" I say softly and my senses come to me. I came back here to follow up on some leads about Layla. Closing my eyes I breathe out a heated breath and wipe at my sweat soaked face. I'm coming apart at the seams. 

Natalie comes to me and touches my arm. Stepping back from her I frown. "What did you need?"

She looks at me shocked and hurt. "The witness to the accident is here. She's been waiting for over an hour. You were supposed to meet her remember?"

It comes to me in a wave and I realize how I blew off this appointment. "Damn. Send her in." I say walking to my desk.

Natalie stands there looking at me and I refuse to acknowledge it. I'm weak from so much now and she is the last thing I can deal with. Hearing her turn and leave I sigh a breath of relief. Good just go! The door opens again and I look up to see a 5 foot tall older Asian woman looking at me afraid. Smiling I rise. "Ms. Yen?"

She nods and bows her head. I take her hand and pull her into the office further. Natalie looks at me from the door and then closes it. The lady's wearing a light pink sweater and pink stretch pants. She takes a seat and looks up at me expectantly. I sit on the desk facing her.

"Ms Yen, I am so sorry for making you wait. Would you like something to drink?"  
She shakes her head no.  
"Okay then, you say that you were driving by and saw the car rolling down the street."  
She nodded yes "How is the girl? I saw on the news it was a young girl."

"Yes, her name is Layla and she's not doing so well, it's really important that we help her. I need you to think hard about that night. Anything you can remember, a car, truck, bus anything."

She frowns and looks at me "I saw no car behind her. There was a car parked on the side of the road though"

I look at her surprised. "A parked car?"  
"Yes I was so surprised at the car rolling toward me that I swerved to the side of the road to that I wouldn't collide with the car. There was a car on the other side further up but I didn't pay attention. I couldn't keep my eyes off the car flipping down Caster Street."

"Do you remember the color of the car?"  
"Blue or Black I'm not sure"   
"Anyone in the car?"  
"I don't remember"  
"Think Ms. Yen, its important" I say excited to have confirmation that she was hit by another car. It was the first real lead I had.

"I think it was a woman." She says looking at me frowning.  
"What? A woman?"  
"Yes…I pulled back on the road and I saw the person pulling off. I remember long hair. I know men wear their hair long but the way she moved her head makes me think it's a woman."  
"Dark hair or light hair.?"  
Ms. Yen shakes her head. "I don't know"  
"Did you see her face?"  
"No I just wanted to get help. I don't own a cell phone I had to drive a mile to find a working payphone to call the police. It used to be that there were payphones on every corner. Now with cell phones on everyone's hip its impossible to find one!"

I sit up straight on the desk and digest what she's told me. A woman hit Layla? I think of the biker gang and the girl he's investigating. Looking behind me on my desk I see the usual suspects. That asshole hasn't brought me his folder on this case he's investigating.

I look back at Ms. Yen and smile "Thanks, you've been a big help.

Hospital

Mike leads me to the intensive care wing and I see mom and Nora in the hall. They look up and smile at me approaching. "Mom did you eat?"  
She smiles "Yes baby, Nora took good care of me."

Nora winked at me and I smile at her grateful for her friendship now.

"How is she?" I ask afraid.  
Mom comes over to me and puts her hand to my face. "No change. How are you? Did you and John talk?"  
I look at her and keep my eyes from tearing. "Yes"  
She pulls my head down and kisses my forehead. "Good. Talking is always good Cookie."  
I smile grateful that she left it at that.

Mike interrupts "Ladies I will check on her now and then Van you can come in and visit."

I smile at him and reach for his hand. He takes mine and squeezes it affectionately. "Thank you Michael for everything. We really appreciate you assisting us."

He nods and let's go of my hand heading to her room. Nora comes up along side of me and rubs my back. "Are you sure you okay? Do you want to go and lay down?"  
I sigh and shake my head no "Not until I see her."

Mom touches my belly again and I smile. She looks up at me amused that she's going to be a grandma. I feel my little pumpkin shifting lower and I take her hand placing it at the base of my belly. She moves again and mom's eyes grow big. "Oh my god! She got one strong kick."

I laugh "She's feisty." We all laugh and then hear the elevator ding. Looking over I see Rex and Adrianna step off. He looks at me and smiles at first then his smile drops. He stares at me shocked. I know that he's loyal to his sister and too see me like this has to have an affect. Mom drops her hand and looks at him frowning. "Do you know him?" she asks confused.

Rex walks to me staring at my belly. I rub my mothers back and ignore the uncomfortable silence. "Mom this is Rex Layla's boyfriend." 

Rex finally looks back up and then over to my mom. "Ms. Williamson I am so glad to finally meet you."

Smiling she extends her hand to him "Nice to meet you Rex"  
I see Adrianna standing to the side bashful. I smile at her. "Adrianna it's good to see you thank you for coming."

She walks up. "Evangeline I'm so glad to see you too. I wanted to know how she was. Rex has been sick with worry."

I introduce her to my mom and notice Rex once again staring. After the introductions I refocus on him. "I'm six months pregnant Rex do you have any other questions?" I say smiling.

He blushes. "Is it John McBain's?"  
Nora gasps. "Rex that's rude!" she snaps.  
My mother glares at him confused at the tone in his voice. "That's none of your business" she hisses.

I raise my hand to silence them both and smile sweetly at Rex "It sure is" I say with great pleasure. Now run and tell that to that bobble head sister of yours.

Mike comes out of Layla's room and sees the crowd. "Guys we can't have you all visiting her now." He passes me a mask to wear when I enter and I take it from his hand placing it on.

"Mike I have to see her. I wasn't allowed to see her yesterday." Rex whines. I notice Adrianna rubbing his back and frown. Something about her seems over affectionate.

Mike shakes his head sadly. "I will allow Evangeline in. Maybe later this evening if her fever breaks you can go in."

I excuse myself and Rex grows somewhat agitated bickering with Mike about being denied access. My mother and Nora watch confused by his antics. Walking to my sister's door I push it lightly open and step through my feelings are hurt at the state she's in.

Her beautiful hair has been cut and her head wrapped like a mummy. A breathing tube is taped to her mouth connected to a machine that has an accordion like pump moving up and down with fluid like motions filling her lungs with air. The monitor behind her beeps with a green ball announcing the rhythm of her heart. Iv's out of her hands run into cylinder dripping bag that feels her with the antibiotic that's supposed to help her fight off this infection.

Her face is pale and ashy gray and her eyes look sunken in. The right side is purplish blue and bruised. She's lying in a pale green thin gown with white sheets tucked around her. She looks small and fragile. I put my hand to my already covered mouth and hold back my cry. My sister, oh god look at her.

Walking to her side. I touch her hand and it's warm with fever and limp. "Layla baby its me, I'm here."

She of course makes no movement and I feel my tears fall dripping onto her crisp white sheets. "Layla guess what. You're going to be an Auntie." I say trying to sound jovial.

"Imagine that! Your big sister is having a baby, and you know I can't do this alone. I need you sweetie. You have to fight this, don't make your niece come into a world with out her auntie LayLay."

Going to the chair inside the room I sit down and watch her. She's my sleeping beauty. Ignoring the horrors of what she looks like from this accident I envision the vibrance she exuded the last time I saw her. I remember all the times we've spent together over the years. Smiling at how fiercely she fought to protect me when she came to town. She's my baby sister and I will do anything to save her.

The Station

Slamming the phone down I shake my head in frustration. I've left 3 messages for Balsom and I'm really sick of this kid. My door opens and Natalie comes inside. "Hey you ready to go?"  
"Go?" I ask frowning.  
"Yeah I thought I'd take you home. You look like you need a friend"  
"I don't want you to come home with me tonight Natalie" I say closing my files.  
She walks in and closes the door. "Okay out with it. She's back in town and obviously its made you upset. What is it?" 

I rock back in my chair and look at her amused "As if you care."  
"I love you John you know that."  
"Well I don't love you Natalie and you know that."  
She shakes her head sadly. "Why do we do this?"  
"Do what?"  
"Fight each other constantly, when it's obvious we need each other. I've been here while she ran and pushed you away. I've watched you kill yourself with work and beer anything to forget her. I've been the only source of comfort you've had."

"Natalie, I'm in love with her. I'm so sorry for using you.."  
"You didn't use me John, I'm a grown woman. Besides you love me too. You just fight so hard against it because you think to admit it you betray her. You don't understand that you have nothing with her. You two have nothing in common, hell I don't even know why you try nothing positive can ever come of it."

I look at her and laugh. She has no clue what I share with Van. I thought about telling her of the baby but she would turn it into something ugly. I can't handle that now, I'm too happy about my daughter. Besides I don't give a fuck what she thinks. "Get out!"

She sighs an turns to leave. "Fine, when she rejects you and it becomes unbearable call me like you always do and I'll comfort you through the night." She says confidently closing my door.

I close my eyes and grip my chair. I have created an impossible situation. I hate myself for it. I know the first thing I need to do to win Van's trust is to get rid of Natalie once and for all. Before I do that I need to see Van again. I need to be near her and my baby.

Evangeline's Condo

"Okay mom, I will meet you guys at the Palace in the morning for breakfast."  
"Cookie are you sure you're okay? I mean staying there by yourself? Why don't you stay with me and we can catch up on your pregnancy. I'm so starved for more information"  
I look around the dark condo. Everywhere I look I see us. Its painful being here again. "No I want to be alone tonight. Maybe tomorrow night we can do a sleep over."

She laughs "Like when you two were little girls in my bed when your dad was away at a teacher's conference."

I smile at the memory. My childhood was filled with great family memories of both my parents. Touching my belly I feel a wave of sadness that it will just be me and my baby. "Yes like when me and Layla were kids"  
"Okay baby you get some sleep. See you in the morning"  
Hanging up I close my eyes and think of Layla in that cold hospital alone. They didn't let you stay the night in Intensive Care. I hope she doesn't wake up scared and alone. Shaking the image from my head I sigh.

KNOCK KNOCK

Opening my eyes I frown. It's after 10pm at night. Thinking of the fact that Layla's accident wasn't an accident my heart races, hearing it again I grab the edge of my seat and struggle to lift out of the chair.

Walking slowly to the door I wonder if I should even ask who it is. The knocking gets louder and I hear his voice "Van its me open up. I got a lead on who hurt Layla."

Going to the door quickly now I work off the chain and open the door, John is standing there leaning in the door. He looks as sexy and tempting as I remember. "You got a lead?" I ask hopeful.

He nods and walks in. I close the door and lock it. Turning to face him, I see him staring at me. I have on a large sleep shirt that stops mid thigh do to the swell of my belly. My legs are thicker and I see his eyes looking at them. I've taken my hair down and it's around my shoulders. I don't feel attractive at all and I shift from one foot to another under his lustful gaze.

His eyes travel up my body noticing my now swollen larger breast and then stops on my face. "You are so beautiful" he says.

I look at him shocked "What?"  
"This pregnancy, it makes you so….so beautiful to me."  
I look away "John what is this lead you have?"

He walks to me and I can't move. Reaching me he touches my face gently. His touch has me captive and I stare into his blue eyes blazing with desire and I can't believe it. I'm almost 7 months pregnant and he's looking at me as if I was a size 4 in a string bikini. Before I can adjust to the change in the air he pulls me into a kiss and god help me I float into his arms……


	5. Chapter 6

**An Unexpected Love: Help Me**

by tarskeewee08

Her kiss is everything I remembered it to be as I feel the swell of her belly pushing into my chest; I comb my fingers through her hair and hold her to me with my free hand. For exactly 3 minutes I have her back. I mean she's in my arms and she's kissing me with as much love that we can share. My tension and anxiety eases some while my heart pumps life back through my veins. I was and am a dying man without her.

Then she regains control and struggles in my arms. I hold her tighter careful not to hurt her but determined not to let me go. She pushes her hands against my chest and turns her head to escape my tongue. I immediately bury my face in her neck and continue my desperate love kisses.

"John stop…." she says weakly, as I now hold her with both arms and she struggles to push free. Inhaling her scent of fresh soap and toothpaste I continue my hungry need for her.

"Stop John!" she says more forcefully and god help me but I still don't let her go. I don't know what's wrong with me and now we are struggling against each other. She gets one arm free and pushes harder bringing my face up from her neck. She immediately slaps me and I release her from shock. 

Stumbling back she looks at me surprised and angry. "What the hell is wrong with you! Get out!" she screams.

Looking at her with my hair in my face, I'm so sorry for forcing myself on her. I don't know why I did that. "Evangeline please..."

"No! Get out!" she says placing her hand to her mouth and the other to her belly.  
My nervous regret for forcing myself on her closes my throat making it hard to swallow. Moving my hair from my face I lower it in shame.

"I want you out of here now!" she yells again.

"Please don't send me away. I need you two so desperately. I'm sorry really I am but having you here like this is making me crazy with despair. I can't loose you Van, I'm terrified."

She stares at me and I'm willing to fall to her feet if she wants me too. Anything to make her see I need help. I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be the man she wants and the father our child deserves. I have so many problems. I need her.

"Go..." she says turning and heading to the door.  
I look at her shocked. I can't believe she will throw me out. "Please, I won't touch you I swear. Just talk to me, just hear me out."  
"No…" she says holding the door open unwilling to let me into her heart.  
"Please Van, I know you love me. I felt it in that kiss. Just hear me out."

She closes the door slowly and leans against it. I see my window of opportunity with her is short and I try to gain control. Evangeline is a woman of reason. She won't respond well to me being illogical and forceful with her. I have to pace myself.

"John…."  
"Hear me out first." I say quickly throwing my hand up. "You have to admit this is all a shock to me."  
She looks at me and says nothing.  
"Okay, here's the deal Van, we have to discuss our future. I can't think straight right now with the possibility that you will leave here and take her from me."  
"It's not a possibility it's a reality John" she says staring me in the eye.  
"Why, do you hate me? Why won't you let me in?" I ask taking a step to her.

"Because it's not about me anymore, it's about her." she says touching her belly. "What do you have to offer us? What has changed for you since we arrived? Did you tell Natalie I was pregnant? Did you end things officially with her?"

I look at her and frown. Why does it always go back to Natalie? I don't want to deal with Natalie now. I can't handle that, it's too complicated. I just want her. "That has nothing to do with my daughter, with me and you."

She drops her head sadly "I knew you wouldn't. You just want the easy way out, you find ways to constantly step away from the real issues you face. Blame me, blame timing, blame Natalie but never blame yourself for the hell you created for the three of us. As much as I believe Natalie is at fault for enabling you, its really all you. I won't let you off easy."

I wipe at my face and I'm exhausted. I don't want to think of my dad, Caitlyn and the truth about Natalie. I just want her arms around me. "Let me stay the night. Let me hold you" I say ignoring the look of contempt on her face and coming to her.

"John No! What's wrong with you….leave!" she says turning the knob behind her and I walk briskly to her throwing my hand up on the door forcing it back close. Bringing my face to hers she looks up at me confused and hurt.

"Please baby I'm falling apart. Can't you see that I need help? I need you to help me."

She shakes her head slowly "I can't, I don't have the energy. I'm pregnant for Christ sake. I can't take care of you, myself and this baby." 

I touch her face. "Then let me help you. Let me take care of you tonight. I can sleep on the couch. Just please let me stay near you."

"John move. I mean it."

I fall into her and rest my head on her shoulder. She presses herself against the door and I know I'm scaring her, but I can't stop. I place my hand on her belly and rub it gently. Kissing the inside of her neck I whisper in her ear. "I love you and I love her. Just tell me you believe me. Tell me you at least believe that and I will leave."

She turns her face from me and avoids my eyes. I kiss her neck again and stroke her belly. "Tell me baby. Tell me that you know my heart."

I hear her whimper and I know she's crying. I can't do this to her. She's carrying my child her sister's in a coma. The stress alone is dangerous. Pulling myself off her she bursts into tears and walks away heading her bedroom I watch her leave and I notice that I'm crying as well. Giving up I turn the knob to the door and leave.

Before I know it I'm in my mustang and I'm driving crying harder. I remember Caitlyn and I discussing kids. How she wanted a family with me and I told her to wait. I told her that she would have plenty of time. I see her body laying limply in my arms and her eyes staring up at me cold and lifeless. I hear me screaming at loosing my one shot at happiness.

I think of my dad, how loosing him and not having a father destroyed my childhood. Football, soccer, baseball all empty sports with no one but my mom and Mikey to cheer me on.

My baby girl being in this world hundred of miles away from me thinking I don't exist. Or worse another man filling my spot and experiencing the joys of fatherhood that should be mine makes me sick. Driving erratically I wipe at my tears and try to focus on the road. Evangeline and I have so many moments of happiness to reflect on, why must she focus on the pain. Why can't we just forget it all and start fresh and pretend it never happened. Damn her why does she insist on pushing me away! Why won't she just be mine again!

Turning to the garage I speed through and cry openly. I don't want to hurt anymore, I want to forget. I need to forget. I just want to escape and feel nothing. Parking I lay my head on the steering wheel and the pain of pushing her further away tonight has a hold of me making me crazier with desperation. She can't do this to me! She has to show me how to fix this!

Squeezing the steering wheel so tight my hands ache I cry out in rage and frustration at my own weakness. I can't get a handle on my emotions and images of them all bombard me at once. I'm slipping down into my darkness again and a feeling of drowning takes over me. I struggle to breathe and pound my head on the steering wheel feeling no pain. Oh god what's wrong with me? She's right I need help.

Getting out the car I walk through the garage numb. I can't tell how I got to my room in the hotel but I turn the knob and find my door open already. Walking inside the dark suite I close the door and toss my keys.

"Are you okay?"  
Looking up I see her in the darkness sitting across the room in a chair staring at me. Why is she here?  
"Get out" I say dragging myself to my room.  
She gets up and comes after me. "You went to her didn't you?"  
"Get out" I say again and fall across my bed. I don't know what happened tonight but I'm emotionally drained.

I feel her pulling my shoes off as I turn over and close my eyes. They're always let down by me. All the people I love let down time and time again by me. I can't risk harming my daughter or Evangeline. I will only fail them. Moaning I try to settle the burning need for Evangeline in my chest.

I remember one of the many nights in here with her, she's holding me and telling me that she can be patient. She says she loves me. I feel her touch my face the pain of all these failures subsides. She kisses my lips.

"I love you John let me help you" she says.

"I love you Evangeline" I say opening my mouth to receive her kiss. I run my hands through her hair and pull her to me. I want her back I need her back. She runs her hands over my chest and I sigh with relief. She's here she's with me.

Opening my eyes I see red hair and realize that it's Natalie that I'm kissing. Pushing her back she stares down in my face and I see her face change and fade. It's Evangeline again and I have her back. As I pull her to me I see it's now Caitlyn and she's forgiven me for failing her. Rolling her over I kiss her neck and face. "Katie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fail you" I say slipping my hand under her shirt feeling her breast.

"It's okay John, I'm here" she cooe's in my ear and I look back up in her face. It's not Caitlyn its Evangeline and she's smiling at me. I see her love for me, her belief in me. She thinks I'm a good person and when I'm with her I am. I kiss her and slide my hands to her jeans. Unbuttoning them I feel my heart quicken with the knowledge that I will have her again. Something is wrong she doesn't feel like my Van. Opening my eyes, I see Natalie under me now half naked. I move off her and shake my head no. God what is wrong with me. My breath grows short and I squeeze my eyes closed again. She's kissing my neck and I push her away. "No…"

"John you need this. I can help."  
I shake my head no. "I don't want you. I never did."  
She touches my face and pulls it to hers I open my eyes and I see Natalie's blue cold eyes staring back at me. "Let me help you. I know what you need." she says and then kisses me.

She climbs on top of me and grinds against me. I grab her hair and kiss her back. I hate myself for doing this but I want to escape. She helps me forget. She helps me disappear. I can't face the truth about me or what I am. I can't face anything. Feeling her working on my belt I keep my eyes closed and do what I've done over an over I pretend. I pretend it's my Van and I have her again. She tries to work me into her but I'm not hard enough and I can't convince myself even in my delusions to give into her. Something's different. It's the addition of my baby. I've failed Evangeline and I know that, but if I have sex with Natalie now I fail my daughter and that's too much for me. 

Pushing her forcefully off me I sit up on bed with my back to her struggling to breathe I shake the nightmare I've dragged myself back to. She comes behind me on her knees in the bed and put her bare breast against my back. Sliding her hand down my chest she leans over my shoulder and tries to kiss my neck.

"Evangeline's pregnant" I say  
She stops cold and I know that her face is contorted with shock and horror. She sits back on her hind legs. "What!"

I put my now pounding head in my hands. "She's carrying my child Natalie. Whatever it is between us I want to be free. I want you to go now and leave your key. I want you to turn when you see me and go the other way. I want you to disappear." 

She sits on the bed silent for eternity and I swear if she doesn't speak soon I will physically throw her out.

"Are you sure it's yours?"  
I turn back and look at her. "Of course its mine!"

"But how? You were with me! How could she…unless…."  
"It happened when we were trapped in the evidence room"  
Natalie jumps from the bed. "What! You cheated on me!"

I looked up at her. "It just happened."  
"My god John…what the hell is wrong with you?"  
I shake my head. "I'm sick and you know that. How many times have we had sex when I called out her name? How many times have you laid there and let me pretend it was her or Caitlyn. You know what's wrong with me and you signed on for it."

Crying she shakes her head. "I know you have problems. I know it's hard for you to get past them but I was here to help you. Now this? How do we get past this?"

I look at her in disgust. "We don't. I get help and you move on!" 

She falls to her knees in front of me and looks up at me pleadingly. "No don't turn away from me now. You don't need professional help you just need to be loved for who you are. I can take it. Trust me in time you will see the love we share and Caitlyn and Evangeline won't hurt you anymore." She touches my face and I push her hand away.

"Natalie please go. I can't deal with you. I will try to get me some help but I want you gone."

"No John…no god no" she says crying. I reach behind me and grab her pants, underwear and shirt throwing them at her. She's crying and wailing and I get up to leave but she grabs my leg. "I won't let her win. I won't let her have you!"

I look down at her and I see what it is for now. Why she let me use her body and abuse her feelings. It's about her destroying Evangeline. Her husband returning wasn't enough for her. This hatred of Evangeline is what made her cling to me still. We both are sick and I'm repulsed by the sight of her.

Kneeling I pull her off my leg and pick her up naked pushing her on the bed. "Get dressed and get out!" I turn and walk out of the room slamming the door. Hearing her scream inside and something come crashing against the back of the door I shake my head. Zipping my pants I walk over to the fridge and grab some beers. I go and put my thick leather bomber jacket throwing it over my bare chest. Zipping it up I walk out of the apartment and escape to the roof. I will remain there until she is gone. This thing with us is over and it's my first step in proving myself to my Vangie, and our baby girl.

Walking up the stairs the roof self doubt creeps in and I look at the beers in my hand. I'm transferring one form of abuse to another. Instead of taking out my pain on Natalie I will drink it away. God I have to get help. I have to get stronger, I have to do it soon or I will loose everything forever.


	6. Chapter 7

**An Unexpected Love: Somebody has a crush...**

by tarskeewee08

Feeling my sweetie kicking several times my eyes pop open, I look down at my belly and see my night shirt move lightly at the kick. No matter how many times I feel these kicks and flutters it's always a strange experience. Rubbing the spot she kicked I smile gently and lie back on my pillow staring at the ceiling.

Thinking of him tears well up in my eyes again. He was so broken last night. The sight of him in so much pain is killing me. If he'd stayed I wouldn't have fought him and I'm so glad he didn't. I just can't handle the emotional drain he puts on my heart. The kiss we shared wasn't a surprise to me. I kiss him in my dreams constantly, but in my dreams he's whole and can love me the way I need to be loved.

Closing my eyes I try to fight off the anxiety that has my breath short at times and gives me mild headaches. It was so much more peaceful when I was in Seattle.

The phone rings and I instinctively grab it on the first ring. "Hello"  
"Good Morning." he says hoarsely.  
"Good Morning John" I say sadly.  
"About last night"  
"Don't worry about it, I don't want to rehash it again" I say quickly trying to avoid another painful argument with him.

"No Van, I was wrong to come over and put that stress on you and the baby"  
I close my eyes and listen to the deep smoky voice that always weakens my resistance when I hear it. It's the reason why I avoided talking to him after we slept together in the evidence room. I couldn't resist him when he spoke to me in the way he's doing now.

"What is it that you found out about Layla? Or was that just a lie to get in here last night?"

He sighs deeply in the phone and I hate that I said it to him that way. "It wasn't a lie, a witness saw a car on the side of the road matching the car we think rear ended her."

My eyes fly open. "So it's true? Someone did this to her on purpose?"  
"Yes baby it looks that way."  
"Why John? Why would someone hurt her?"  
"I don't know I can't get a straight answer from Balsom"  
"Rex?"  
"He's investigating a violent biker gang and I think they may have done this to send him a message."   
"Oh god!"  
"I'll work hard to solve this one for you and your family Van. How is she?"

I look at my watch and frown "I don't know I haven't spoken to mom yet. I'm supposed to meet her for breakfast in an hour."

"How's my little girl?" he asked timidly  
I smile and look down at my belly. "She's up doing jumping jacks this morning." I say chuckling.

"Wow…I would give my left arm to feel that." 

We sit on the phone in silence after that comment and I shake my head at the place we find ourselves. "Well I have to go…"  
"Okay, can we meet later today?"  
"No"  
"Just for me to update you on Layla, you can come to the station."  
I chew on my lip and think about seeing Natalie at the station today. God I don't need the aggravation. I know this is just a ploy for him to get next to me and I shouldn't encourage it. Yet this thing with my sister has me sick. Who on earth would hurt her like this? Sighing I relent. "Okay, I will call you before I come."  
"Okay"  
"Bye" I say hanging up before he can say more.

Rolling over to my side I curl up and force my need to be with him away. After last night I know more than ever that he is still as complicated and troubled as he was when I left him. I need for Layla to heal so I can get out of here. I can't stay here much longer and I won't have my baby with him. The experience of bringing her into the world together would destroy all my defenses. I'd take him back broken and all.

Rex Place 

(Natalie's POV)

Banging on Rex's door I'm so angry I could spit bullets. How could he not tell me that bitch was pregnant? Not hearing a sound in the apartment I beat on the door so loud the pain in my hand makes me cry out. The door opens and Adrianna is standing there in a t-shirt. I look at her in shock and she looks at me confused.

"What the hell is going on? Where's my brother!" I hiss and push past her  
She closes the door and looks at me embarrassed. "He's in the shower."  
I look at the couch and see the makeshift bed. Turning on her I frown "Are you staying here?"  
She puts her hands on her hips and glares at me. "Rex is in a lot of pain. Everyone is treating him like his feelings don't matter. They won't even let him see her. I'm his friend."

I laugh. I hate Layla and really could careless if she pulls through this. But this hefa has given me attitude since her cousin was released and I kicked him to the curb. "Who you think you're fooling, you're just trying to insert yourself in his life. It's pathetic."

She looks at me shocked and I smirk. "Rex is in love with that troll. You don't have a chance in hell." Walking over to the edge of the couch I gather her clothes. And turn throwing them at her feet. "Get the hell out! I will take care of my brother!"

"Natty! Stop it!"  
Turning I see rex standing with a towel wrapped around him glaring at me. "What's wrong with you talking about Layla like that?"

"Me! What about you not telling me that bitch was pregnant! And don't deny it Rex I know you know, you've been at that hospital everyday!"

Rex looks at me and his eyes tear. Turning he looks at Adriana who's visibly wounded by my attack on her. "Could you excuse us?"

She bends and picks up her clothes. Walking to me slowly I see rage simmering under her dark bambi eyes. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again." she says through her teeth.

I move into her face. "I'll say whatever the hell I want. Stay away from my brother. He has one skank and that's enough!" Rex rushes over and grabs my arms shaking me roughly.

"Stop it! Don't talk about Layla like that!"   
Adrianna looks at him hurt. "What about me? She called me names too!"  
Rex looks at her "Could you just go!" he says dismissively.

Adrianna stands there shocked, biting down on her bottom lip she rushes out of the room. I look at Rex and snatch my arm away. "What is it with you and John? Why do you guys fawn all over these Williamson sisters?" I shout at him.

His face softens. "I'm sorry about the pregnancy. I thought about telling you but I felt it was John's place. I just have so much going on now. I'm worried sick about her Natty, I can't loose another person that I love. First Jen now her, I can't take it."

He goes to the large tan chair next to the couch and sits putting his head in his hands. I can be such a bitch at times. He has always been supportive of me, I need to help him. Going to his side I sit down and rub his back. "I'm sorry Rex. It's been rough for me too, John and I are trying to deal with this pregnancy and Evangeline is trying to separate us again."

He looks up at me confused. "I don't get that. Lay didn't know she was pregnant. I don't think anyone did. Plus how could she be carrying his baby when you two were together?"

I sit back on the couch struggling not to cry. "She tricked him into sleeping with her. He told her he didn't want her so she left town, but I guess she decided that using her sister's accident would be enough to make him feel guilty and want her and the bastard she's carrying."

Rex touches my knee "I'm so sorry Natty!"  
I touch his hand and smile. "Don't be, me and John are determined to fight her, even if it means taking the baby and raising it ourselves."

He nods as the door to the back opens and Adrianna comes out. I look at her and she glares at me, then turns to Rex. "Call me if you hear anything on Layla." 

Rex gets up and goes to her. "Sorry about today, I appreciate everything you are doing but I think you should stay away for now. If McBain is right and this biker group is trying to hurt me they may take it out on you. Besides Natalie is right I have Layla to worry about"

She looked at him hurt and I frown. I know that look. Rising I go to my brothers side. "Are you interested in my brother? Are so pathetic that you would try to steal a woman's boyfriend while she's in a coma?"

She glares at me and sneers. "No Natalie I'm not as pathetic as you. I don't go after other people's boyfriends!"

What did this bitch say to me? I get up in her face and Rex pulls me away. "Watch your mouth honey, you have no idea who you are dealing with!"

She looks me up and down and turns to get her purse. Looking back at Rex she smiles sweetly "I'll call you later. I'm here for you." shooting me a murderous look she slams out.

I look at Rex. "What the hell is going on with you two?"  
He shrugs "She's a friend nothing more…"  
"A friend hunh? Well maybe to you but I can guarantee she wants more."  
"I don't need this, I need to get to the office and follow up on some leads" he says walking back to his room.

I look at the door, so little Adrianna got herself a crush? What the hell do I care she's no better or no worse than that damn Layla. Neither of them are worthy of my brother. Grabbing my purse I head out. It's time and Evangeline had a chat.

The Palace

(Evangeline's POV)

Walking into the Palace I see mom and uncle Clay already seated drinking coffee. Clay looks up at me and he's still wearing the frown I saw at the hospital. I smile at him anyway and make my way over. Today I'm wearing all black and I can't help it, this thing with Layla and John has me in the mood for nothing jovial. My hair flowing past my shoulders I feel my silver hoop earrings sway and hear my silver bangles cling on my arm as I turn sideways to squeeze past patrons. Reaching them I swipe at my hair that has fallen in my face and smile wider. "Morning"

Mom gets up and comes to me kissing my cheek. "Hey cookie"  
"Hey ma" I say looking over at clay.  
He says nothing and sips his coffee.  
Taking a seat I sigh. "How are you today Uncle Clay?"  
"Disappointed." He says dryly.  
"Clay you promised." Mom snaps.

I look at him and see his hurt over my pregnancy and it hurts me as well. "I wish you could see this for the blessing it is."  
"Are you saying you're proud of this baby cookie?"  
"Of course I am."  
Clay lowers his cup smirking. "Funny, running away and not telling your family or baby's father doesn't seem like an act of pride to me."

I look at him angry now. "Let me tell you something. My baby is a gift from god. I stayed away from you because I knew you would turn it into some big failure of these supposed dreams you ad my dad have for my life. I didn't want or need your approval and I'm not ashamed of what I created out of love with John"

"Cookie calm down" mom says touching my arm.  
"Love!" Clay shouts. "According to your mother the man never said the word, but you spread your legs for him…."

"Stop it!" Lisa snaps and a couple of people turn and look at us. My heart is pounding and I want to cry at what he almost said to me. I don't deserve to be insulted like that. I love my uncle and his approval and respect means the world to me. To attack me like I'm some kind of whore has ripped apart the bond we share. It's destroyed my faith and belief in him as well.

"If you don't stop this now Uncle Clay I will remove myself from your life altogether." I say my voice cracking and tears threatening to fall. I want to say more but the pain in my chest makes it hard for me to breathe let alone speak.

He looks down and then back at me. "I don't want to hurt you Evangeline."  
"But you are!" I snap.  
"I just don't want you hurt, I promised my brother I would take care of you. This man almost cost you your life. He never treated you with respect and now you are carrying his illegitimate child. This is not what your life was supposed to be and it's all John McBain's fault."  
"I'm a grown woman and I knew exactly what I was getting into with John. Contrary to what you and momma think of him he cares and loves me and my child. Yes he has problems and I have removed myself from him and his issues, but make no mistake he is the father of my baby and you two will respect it. Hell you will respect him!"

Mom rubs my hand "We just didn't want you hurt by him" she says sadly.

"Too late I've been hurt. But my pregnancy was not a part of that pain. My baby is my blessing."

Mom squeezes my hand. "Cookie, this baby is what we need now, especially with everything going on with your sister. The baby gives us hope. We are both extremely happy about the new addition to our family. Aren't we Clay." she says flashing him a pointed stare.

He nods and picks his paper back up. I shake my head and accept the menu passed to my by the waiter. My uncle is as stubborn as my father. I won't allow his bitterness or prejudices affect me or my child. I won't allow it to spill over to John, this wasn't intentional and the man has enough problems. Ordering breakfast I steer the conversation back to Layla where it should be.

The Station  
(John's POV)

"John, got a minute?" Rex asked holding the door open.  
I look up at him aggravated. "Only if you have the information I asked for!" I snap  
He walked into my office smiling smugly. "I have better than that I know where Leo Caprone is."

My eyes grow wide. "How? We have feelers everywhere for him. Where is he?"  
"Where most cowardly men that abuse women run too" he says standing in front of me with his arms folded smiling, daring me to figure it out.

I lean back in my chair. "Okay I give up…where?"  
"Momma's house where else do cowardly women beaters run too."  
I shake my head. "Good work Balsom." Getting up I put on my jacket, time to round up a scum bag.

Rex follows me out and I see Natalie arriving at work. She looks up at me and smile and I walk over to her. "If Bo comes in tell him that I'm taking a unit to get Leo Caprone to bring him in for questioning."

She smiles "We need to finish our talk"  
I shake my head and keep walking. Rex on my heels I think to tell him to stay behind but what's the point, this is personal for him too and its better if he remains close. Walking into the brisk winter air I smile at the lead we now have. I want to catch this asshole and make him pay for what he did. I want to show Evangeline that I can do at least this right.


	7. Chapter 8

**An Unexpected Love: Slipping into Darkness**

by tarskeewee08

(John's POV)

"Open up police!" I said banging on the door.

I have two officers at my side along with Rex, I sent the other officers around back incase Leo tries to escape.

The door opened slightly with a chain blocking the view. A young woman peeks at me and I see her fear on her face. She looks back behind me and I know she isn't alone.

"Mam we are looking for Leo Caprone…." I say flashing my badge into view. The warrant I called in hasn't come through and I was really playing this by ear.

"He's not here." she said timidly.  
Rex moved up and peeked at her. "Darlene?"  
The woman slammed the door shut immediately and Rex turned and looked at me "That's the woman I've been looking for McBain. I think she's in danger you have to get in there."

That's all I need to hear. Giving the signal to my men they take down the door and we charge in guns drawn. Leo has a gun to the young woman's head. She's in nothing but her bra and panties and he's wearing his boxers. I have my gun trained on him as I advance toward him. "Let her go man!"

"Get the fuck out of my house!"  
"Let her go Leo, deal with me brother. You don't want to hurt her."  
"Get the fuck out or she's dead!" he screamed. Turning I look at my men and signal for them to leave. Rex frowns at them retreating.

"Rex leave…"  
"No, John this man is dangerous. He hurt Layla!" he hissed.  
Leo frowned at him. "What the fuck is he talking about!"

"Out now Rex!" I scream at him mindful that the situation is getting away from me. Officer Vaughn grabs him and drags him to the door. Rex screams at Leo that he'll get him for hurting Layla. I keep my gun drawn on him and Leo is glaring clicking the safety off the gun that's still held to the head of the terrified woman crying softly.

"What the fuck is he stalking about! I didn't touch his broad!" he hissed.  
"If that's true we can discuss this at the station and clear it up. You're making the situation worse man.  
"Fuck that I got warrants and I ain't doing no more time!" he shouted tightening his hand on her throat.  
"That your lady you holding like that? You really scaring her and I know you don't want to hurt her."  
Leo looked at her and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah I love her, but not as much as I love me. Back out or I'll kill her man. I ain't got nothing to loose!"

"I can't do that Leo…"  
"Get out of my house! I mean it I ain't going back to jail"  
"Leo listen to me it doesn't have to go down like this. We can work this out. Just talk to me. Let's work it out"

The young girl he's holding hair is in her face but I hear her sobs and its killing me. This whole scene is too familiar I struggle to remain in control but the dejavu had a hold of me.

"Leo we can work it out" I wheeze my hand shaking. I've dealt with violent perps before and even had to kill a few but something's wrong with me. I'm coming apart.

"Fuck this!" He yells letting her go and drawing the gun on me. I immediately open fire hitting him in the head as the bullet that escaped his gun whizzes by me. The woman is falling to the floor as Leo does and it all happens in slow motion. I scream at what I'd done and involuntarily squeeze the gun again and again firing into nothing.

I hear her screaming and my officers filing in, but all I can do is see the man's head exploding and hear my fathers voice scream "John no!"

I took a man's life again and the gravity of what happened settles into my gut making me sick with regret that I didn't diffuse the situation another way. Rex comes up behind me and I hear him say something but I holster my gun into my jacket and turn to leave. I can question the woman at the station. Now I need some air. Keeping my head down I avoid everyone's eyes so I can escape without anyone seeing my tears.

The Station

(Evangeline's POV)

Walking into the station I'm stopped 4 different times before making it to the bullpen, hugged and asked about my pregnancy. The officers smile and wave at me and I blush at the celebrity attention. Most are probably wondering if John's the father and I find it amusing how blown away people are. Walking down the corridor I smile to myself and head to John's office.

"He's not there!"  
Turning around I see Natalie glaring at me with her arms folded.  
"That's okay I'll wait for him!" I hiss opening the door walking in. I throw the door close behind me but she stops it with her hand and marches it in.

"I knew you were pathetic, but this takes the cake" she snaps at me.

I turn around and look at her amused. "I beg your pardon?" I ask sweetly trying to remain cool. I've already missed my doctors appointment in Seattle and I have no idea how all this drama in the past days are affecting my baby.

"First you try to free Christian to break us up and when that doesn't work you trick the man into knocking you up" she says with a disgusted look on her face.

Unbuttoning my coat I work my way out of it and throw it over the chair. Pulling up my sleeves my silver bangles clanging I smile at her. "Natalie, trust me honey I didn't have to trick John into sleeping with me, he was begging me for it. As for my wanting to break you two up it never crossed my mind. I think the union you share is sick and perverse, based in self loathing and some incestual fantasy on your part."

"You go to hell!"  
"No you go to hell! I've watched that man handle you with kid gloves and turn himself inside out over some sick guilt he has over Christian's kidnapping. You know at first I thought that maybe you did love John. But when your dead husband came back and you dismissed the man without a thought I saw the truth. You want to be the victim and you want him guilty and trapped. You get some sick satisfaction out of sharing his pain and wallowing in it with him. That makes you disgustingly pathetic in my eyes!"

"YOU BITCH! YOU STUCK UP SELF RIGHTEOUS BITCH! HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed moving into my face.

"Natalie!" John shouted shocked at her outburst standing in the door. We both look up at him surprised.

"Get the hell out of my office now!" he growled his face red with anger.  
Natalie went to him grabbing his arm. "John, you don't understand she provoked me."   
He pushed her hand away. "She's pregnant and you are in here screaming at her. Get the hell out!" he shouted grabbing her arm and forcefully pushing her out of the door. She pleads trying to explain and he slams the door in her face.

I fold my arms and look at him. He doesn't face me immediately and I can see his shoulders rise and fall, something's wrong. "John" I say walking to him.

Seeing his shoulders shaking its evident that it's a result of him crying, I go to him and touch his shoulder. He turns and grabs me into his arm and my feet leave the ground briefly from the force of him scooping me up. He's crying into my neck and all I can do is rub his back.

This isn't because of Natalie something happened. "John please…tell me what it is" He squeezes me and it becomes uncomfortable. "John, you're hurting me" I wheeze.  
He lets me go immediately "I'm sorry baby" he says touching my belly.  
I look at him confused and touch his tear soaked face. "What is it?"  
He looks into my eyes "I killed a man today and it just had an affect on me. I'm fine." he says walking away regaining his composure.

I turn and look at him. "You aren't fine, what happened?"  
He looks at me and I see him doing it again, burying it like he does everything that traumatizes him. "John, you need to talk to someone."

He frowns at me "What?"  
"I walk to him. Doesn't the station offer counseling for this, I mean when you kill someone in the line of duty….."  
"I don't need a psychiatrist." he says dismissively  
"Yes you do."  
"Drop it!" he shouts and I look at him startled.  
He rubs his face and blows out a heated breath. "Van, I'm fine."  
"No, you're not and this is why we can't be together."  
"Why do you constantly try to fix me! Why can't you just love me for who I am!" he says angrily.

I remain silent for several seconds and hurt as his words feel like a slap across my face. "I don't want to fix you, I want to help you. I'm not an enabler John either you want to join us in the real world or remain lost in your own darkness."

"I love you Evangeline when is that going to be enough?"  
"It will be enough when you are able to say you love yourself! John you can't possibly love me or anyone if you don't love yourself"

"Stop telling me how I feel! I love you and our child!" he shouts with tears in his eyes.  
"Those are words useless words. I want allow you into our lives like this. You're falling apart, why can't you see that? You will be a father don't you want to be whole at least for her?"

"I don't need a doctor" he says weakly dropping his head.

I shake my head and reach for my coat "This was a mistake for me to come here."  
"There you go running again, always running from me!"

Shaking my head I drop my coat back onto the chair. "I am so sick of you and these stall tactics you use to keep from facing the truth."  
"And what truth is that?"

Glaring at him I give it to him straight "That underneath all that bravado you are scared. You're nothing but a damn coward. I see you John the real you and you're the kindest selfless man that I've ever known but he's buried under all those damn secrets you carry."

Suddenly I feel a little weak and grab the chair. John runs over to me and holds me up "I'm fine..." I say trying to get out of his grip.

"Baby please, you've been under a lot of stress sit down." He says putting me in the chair.

I close my eyes and try to fight off the feeling of lightheadedness. He kneels next to me and rubs my belly, leaning over he kisses my stomach. I touch his hair in spite of myself. God I love this man so.

Looking up at me with his tears in my eyes "Please be careful I couldn't take it if something happened to you and our baby because of me."

I shake my head sadly and touch his face. "There you go blaming yourself, you can't save the world and every tragedy in this world is not your fault. That man you killed today you did because you had too. It's a cruel reality of what your job is and entails. Don't take that guilt on. Don't blame yourself for it."

He kisses the inside of my palm and my heart weakens. I'm so sad over the loss of us and the fact that he won't get the help he needs. He opens his eyes and looks at me. "I know what we should name her." 

Looking at him surprised. "Really?"  
"Yes...Angel"  
"Angel?"  
"She's my angel Van, she's the one good thing I've done and I feel her even though she isn't here. I love her more than anything in this world. I know she'll be remarkable."  
I look at him and say nothing, his hands still gently stroking my stomach and his eyes searching my face pleadingly. Once again trying to pull me in without putting in the work to have us back in his life. "I can't do this with you John" I say moving his hand.

He looks at me sadly. "Can't do what? Be a family? Let me love you and our baby? What can't you do?"

I put my hand to my head and I'm exhausted. "I didn't come here to pick out baby names. I came here to get an update on my sister's case."

He looks up at me hurt and then comes up from my side. Running his hand through his hair he went to his desk and sat down. "The man I killed is the one we believe responsible for Layla's accident. His girlfriend is being brought in for questioning. She apparently was held against her will the past couple of months with him and Rex was working to locate her for his family."

I hear the dry way he's speaking to me and the fact that he's staring at me pained by my refusal to let him into my heart is exhausting. "Well I'm glad you found him."

He nods and we sit in silence. Finally he speaks "How is she?"  
"No change and that's not good. If the fever doesn't break soon we run the risk of her not pulling from this coma without some serious brain damage"  
"I'm so sorry baby"  
I nod "I'm going to the hospital now" I say trying to stand up. He gets up to help but I make it out of the chair before he does. I still fill somewhat fuzzy and make a mental note to have Michael check me out. Picking up my coat he helps me into it and then wraps his arms around me from behind. I don't resist his hold and lean back into him.

He kisses the back of my head and the inside of my neck. "Baby, I'm trying please know that. I'm fighting my way back to you"

"Okay John" I say softly not believing him but somewhat calmed by hearing him say it anyway.

Both his hands on my belly he holds me and I savor the comfort of his strong powerful arms, the feeling of his love eases the pain of our separation. I can tell it has the same calming affect on him because he makes no move to let me go.

We remain like that for eternity and slowly his hands slide free and I walk from his embrace. I don't dare look back and he doesn't stop me. He knows my terms. Unless he gets professional help he won't have us.

(Natalie's POV)

Parking the car I try to stop the tears that flow so freely now. How could he humiliate me like that in front of her? How could he choose her over me after all the love we share? What is it about her that keeps him trapped in this thing with her? I'm the woman he loves, he's moved heaven and earth to have us.

I'm glad I kept his key I won't let him do this to me. Dammit I will fight for him if I have to. Getting out of my car to head toward his place I step into the street struggling to make sense out of all of this. I don't know if its my tears or the wind blowing my hair into my face but I don't hear or see the car initially.

The headlights bearing down on me cause me to look to my right in shock. The car is heading so fast I can't get across the street and when it hits me I feel my legs snap and I wonder if they were detached from my body as I fly in the air and land on the roof of the car with a thud.

Rolling off onto the trunk I fall painfully to the street. My body in knots and broken I look up to seeing the brake lights on the car then hearing the tires spinning as car backs up full speed headed for me I can't move out of the way because I have no feeling below my legs. As the tires roll back over me I slip into darkness thinking of John and how once again I will be denied what's rightfully mine.


	8. Chapter 9

**An Unexpected Love: Madness**

by tarskeewee08

Sitting in my office I think of her leaving me. I can feel her slipping away from my grasp and my office still carry's her scent. She wants me to get counseling in order to move on with her. I can't do that. I don't need counseling, I need her. Sighing I close my eyes and lean back in my chair trying to soothe the pain in my heart

"Hey bro!" Mike says opening my door cautiously  
I open my eyes and see Michael and smile "Hey…what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

He comes in and closes the door. "We need to talk"  
I chuckle realizing Van's pregnant must be weighing heavily on his mind. Well I know the feeling its all I can think about since I found out. "Okay Mike come in lets talk"

Mike sits down and stares at me. I know how he feels, in a matter of days everything has changed. "How are you John?"  
"Not good Mike"  
"You look bad"  
"I do?"  
"Yes" he says searching my face.  
"Well I guess you've seen Evangeline"  
"John how did this happen? When did it happen?"  
"It was a moment between us right before she left. I thought it was the reason she left but I had no idea she was pregnant."  
"Obviously" Mike says sadly  
"Don't get me wrong bro, I couldn't be more happier about this." I say proudly  
"John, she was trying to keep it from you. I think she's still is trying to exclude you."  
"She doesn't trust me and I understand that, but Van knows me she won't keep me from my child."  
"Bro she lives in another state."

I shake my head "That's temporary Mike she's coming home we just have to work some things out."

"John….earth to John…she's here because her sister is in a coma man. I saw her after your run in at the hospital, she's in a lot of pain. I can't imagine that you will be able to get through to her easily."

"I love her and she loves me that's all we need" I say confidently.

Mike looks at me confused ready to speak when Officer Vaughn comes racing in. We both look at him confused. "What is it?" I ask seeing the wild panicked look in his face.

"Sir, I'm sorry but there's been a horrible accident."  
I sit up in my chair and look at him alarmed "Is it Evangeline!" I shout. The look on his face indicates that something is wrong terribly wrong.

Mike turns around alarmed and the officer voice cracks. "It's Natalie, she's been hit by a car. I just heard it come across on dispatch, its in front of your place."

My body goes numb. I don't realize it but I've jumped from my seat running out of the office with Mike on my heels. We get to the squad car and Mike is saying something. He's yelling something but I don't hear him, I peal out of the station at break neck speed trying to get to my place. I'm driving down the street swerving around cars and running all lights. All I can think of is Natalie's hurt and I have to help her. It's my job to help her.

Turning onto my street the lights flashing make my heart stop. Its true there was an accident. Stopping in the street we both jump out of the car before its in park. I look around at the officers a couple crying and my breath quickens, looking in the street I see a sheet stained in blood covering something. Oh my sweet jesus it covering her.

Mike grabs me and at first I don't know why. I don't understand why I'm being restrained but then I get clarity. Looking down at my body I see me screaming shaking him off of me. I run over and pull the sheet back from the body grabbing what used to be Natalie into my arms.

Mike and officers try to restrain me but I'm fighting them all screaming. I can hear myself and I now realize what I'm screaming. I thought I was yelling Natalie but I'm screaming Katie! And then everything comes up around me and I feel like I'm drowning. Slipping back into my body I loose all sense of reality and continue to scream drifting into darkness.

The Hospital 

(Evangeline's POV)

Walking off the elevator I see Rex in the lobby. He looks up at me and smile. "Hey, Rex how are you?"

"Did you hear?" he asks walking to me excitedly  
I frown "No what is it?"

"Layla's fever broke and she's awake. Your mom and uncle are with her now. Do you think you could get me in Van, I know she can't have many visitors but I haven't seen her since the accident and I need to see her."

I touch his shoulder and rub it "You love her don't you?"  
"I do"

Taking his hand and smiling I walk with him hand in hand to my sister's room. We push the door open and I see my mom standing next to her bed and uncle clay on the other side. But the sight that warms my heart is my sister sitting up looking at me shocked.

Me and Rex walk in still holding hands "Van?" she says shocked.  
I smile "Hey Lay"  
Rex walks over and mom moves to the side, he leans over on her bed and kisses her lightly on the lips. "Hey you, I've been worried sick."  
"Hey Rex" she says smiling up at him.

Uncle Clay comes over to me. "I owe you an apology sweetie. I had no right to say those things to you. I love you and you are right about this new addition to our family. She's a blessing. Say you will forgive an old stubborn fool."

"Of course" I say happily hugging him and kissing his cheek "I love you too Uncle Clay." He smiles releasing me. Touching my belly I can see that we're going to be just fine. "I need to make some phone calls to the office, excuse me" he says kissing my cheek again and leaving.

Layla moves slightly and looks at me again. "Mom said I was in a coma but how long was out? When did you get pregnant?" she asked weakly.

We all laugh. Walking to her bed I touch her foot. "It's a long story but you're going to be an auntie"  
"Who's the father?"  
Rex and mom look at me an I shake my head "It's John's now can we talk about you? I'm so happy you are up how do you feel?"  
"I feel thirsty and it's hard to swallow, my head hurts and my visions fades. With all of that going on it doesn't compare to you standing before me pregnant."

Before I can say anything Rex phone rings and he steps to the side to answer it. I walk over instead and kiss my sister. She still feels a little warm but she's alive. Mom rubs my back and looks at Layla lovingly "I'm so happy to have my babies together and both of you okay."

Just then Rex screams and we turn to look at him.  
"NOO! NOT NATTY!" he screams  
I walk over to him my heart in my throat. He drops the phone and before I can reach him he runs out of the room. Layla yells after him and mom tries to calm her as she struggles in the bed to go after him.

I struggle and kneel to pick up the phone. "Hello"  
"Who's this?" a hoarse voice choked in tears says.  
"I'm sorry but this is Evangeline, Rex ran out of her did something happen?"  
"Oh god Van…it's Mike where are you?" he says crying  
"I'm at the hospital Mike what is it?"  
"It's Natalie she's dead and John….something….something's wrong with John…."

My heart stops. "Where's John?" I say panicky while his words squeeze the life from me. "What's going on?"

"We're taking him to St. Anne's meet us there" Mike says hanging up.

"Evangeline what is it?" Layla says behind me crying. I look back at them confused.  
"Natalie's dead" I say racing out. Seeing Uncle Clay in the lobby I go to him. He closes phone looking at me worried by the tears on my face. "Uncle Clay you have to take me to St. Anne's"

Clay touches my face and my fear for John over what this will do to him has me irrational with desperation" NOW!" I scream holding my stomach fighting the urge to vomit.

Clay grabs me "Okay calm down lets go" he says half carrying me out. I work to control myself for fear of what it will do to me but I need to get to him. This may be it and I may loose him forever. I hoped he would get help and we would find a way to love each other again the way we both deserved now this. God help me don't take him from me.

(John's POV)

I can't breathe all I do is see Caitlyn's eyes staring up at me lifeless, her blood all over me. Then I see Natalie's eyes cold and dead looking into mine. I shake my head and I realize that I'm restrained. Oh god I'm tied down. My eyes focus and I'm being wheeled down a corridor and I can see Mikey leaning over me. 

"What's going on…let me go!" I scream  
"John, you had to be retrained you drew your gun on us. You're having some kind of breakdown" Michael says crying over me.

"No, Mikey I'm fine let me go!" I scream back, I got it under control. I don't need a doctor. Oh god what is going on?

Michael shakes his head looking into my face as they continue to wheel me down the hall. "We have to get you some help. Please John just calm down."

I shake my head screaming fighting harder I'm able to snap free of one of my restraints and I swing at Michael grabbing him by his throat and pulling him over me. People are all over me trying to pry him out of my fingers and my voice grows hoarse as I continue to yell.

A redhead female doctor comes over with a needle and looks at me. I swear its Natalie. I shake my head no telling her I'm sorry, it was all my fault. The orderlies hold me down as Natalie sticks the needle in my arm and the burning hot liquid spills into my bloodstream. I scream and dream….I remember when it all began. I remember the day my dad died.

Atlantic City, New Jersey 1977

Where was his dad's back up? This looked serious. He had to help. John raced up the stairs into the house. He had to help his dad!

"Let her go man….you don't want to hurt her"  
Officer McBain said while he assessed the situation further "We can work this out"

Clarence wasn't going to work anything out. He had enough of this BITCH back talking him and he was going to show her who the man was in this house! 

"Look cop I don't want any trouble…this is between me and my wife" Clarence said this as he backed up to the dresser. Outside of the cops view on the dresser was Clarence's .38 caliber gun. He needed to get to it to level the playing field.

Officer McBain had been in this situation many times before. He had to make the perp think he was in charge to avoid any further violence.

"Look my name is McBain what's yours?" he said with both hands up in attempt to win his trust.

"My name is Clarence cop.. now get out of my FUCKING house!"

"Okay Clarence...stay cool...stay cool…are those two little sweet boys outside yours?" McBain could tell that this question had an effect. He saw him loosen his grip on his wife's throat. He couldn't see if she was still conscious her flaming red hair hung all over her face.

"Yeah man those my boys….what of it?" Why was this cop talking about his boys? What the hell was he trying to pull?

"Clarence…I have two sons too….and I would never want to hurt them…or even worse deprive them of their mother…you follow me? This here…we need to work this out…so that your boys don't suffer needlessly."

Clarence was at the dresser now and he was assessing the situation. If he let's the bitch go she will try to keep him from his sons and he couldn't let that happen.

Just then he noticed a small boy standing behind the cop. Who the hell was that kid? He saw the cop see his gaze shift and turn to see who entered the room..

"Johnny what are you doing up here…I told you to go home" McBain felt panic, why was Johnny in the room?

Just then Clarence threw his wife to the floor and grabbed the .38. He heard the boy yell

"Dad look out he's got a gun!" John had to let his dad know the man was aiming at them. His dad was in danger!

McBain turned and saw the perp point the gun at him and his son, there was no time to loose he pushed John out of the way and took the bullet in his chest.

All this happened so slow…John watched his father fall…He saw that the man was going to shoot the red haired lady.

What happened next changed everything………………….Without thinking he grabbed his fathers gun out of its holster………………….It was heavier than he imagined so he held it with both hands and fired. The recoil from the shot knocked him off his feet...he saw blood splatter out of the back of the mans head……………………….he heard the lady scream…he heard the kid from downstairs scream…………………….somehow he was in the room now…………………..He heard his father say "John! NOOO!"

John's entire world started to spin

Present

Michael walked out of the room where is brother now lay sedated and unconscious. All hell broke loose, when they pulled him off Natalie's lifeless body he screamed something about their father. He yelled Caitlyn's name and at first Mike thought it was just grief, but when he looked into his brother's eyes he saw a madness, complete madness.

John caught up in rage and grief shook the officers off him and drew his gun screaming he would save his dad. That's when Michael knew his brother had finally snapped. Years of burying his feelings and his demons had pushed him over the edge. God help him but he didn't know what to do. Bursting into tears his used the wall to hold him up keeping him from falling to floor.

"Michael!" Evangeline screamed racing down the hall.

Michael saw Evangeline and opened his arms for her to come into. She clung to him crying and he held onto her. Both now crying in fear at what this all meant. Clay stood back and observed extremely concern about his niece and her pregnancy, she seemed to be swimming in chaos. He now understood why Seattle was a good place for her.

Lifting her head she looked in his face "I want to see him!"  
Michael shook his head sadly "No you don't…..no you don't."


	9. Chapter 10

**An Unexpected Love: Ghost**

by tarskeewee08

(Evangeline's POV)

Oh my god this can't be happening. I can't take much more of this. Michael holds me up as my knees get weak from the stress. He walks me over to the bench and Uncle Clay runs to my other side fearful that I might slip from his grasp. Thinking of John and him having an emotional breakdown my pressure elevates and the throbbing in my temples intensifies.

"Van, this is your last trimester you have to calm down. This is not good for the baby!" Mike says rubbing my back sitting next to me.

I look up at him and try to steady my breathing. I feel one of my panic attacks coming on and it's making it hard for me to concentrate on what he's saying. "John…" I wheeze out.

"He's fine sweetie." Clay says on the other side of me touching my knee. I shake my head unable to speak. I have to get to him. I have to show him that he can do this and I support him. I can't let him go through this alone. 

"Calm down" Mike says and I feel some of the tension subside.  
"Okay…okay…" I wheeze.  
As they both rub and coax me out of my panic Dr. Jamison comes down the corridor heading for us. We all look up and I pray that he says my man is okay. I pray that he gives me some hope that we can get through this.

"Michael, Evangeline…" He says and looks at Uncle Clay unsure of whom he is. Clay stands and extends his hand "Clay Williamson, Evangeline's uncle."

Jamison shakes his hand and smiles. Michael speaks first "How is he?"

"He had to be sedated, he suffered what I think is a psychotic break but I will need to examine him further to determine why? Do you have any idea what happened to him?"

Mike told us all about Natalie's horrific death and John's reaction. I listened heartbroken at how he drew his gun screaming about his father. I told the doctor about his killing a suspect earlier that day. Dr. Jamison listened to us and nodded taken it all in.

"Can I see him?" I asked weakly

Dr. Jamison shook his head sadly "No Evangeline, I will need sometime with him before anyone can visit him."

I burst into tears "Please...I need to see him! I have to he needs me. This is his worst nightmare. You won't get anywhere with him without someone he trusts."

Dr. Jamison thought it over. "Give me 72 hours to get him under control and then call my office and we'll arrange it. It's the best I can do."

Crying now Mike puts his arm around me pulling me under him. "Thank you doctor" he says and uncle clay asks some additional questions. I can't hear them anymore instead I hear John asking me to just love him for him. I know him and this is going to be traumatic. He needs my support. God I just realized something I've been denying since I found out I was pregnant, I need his support too.

We all leave St. Anne's and I'm so exhausted I get in the car and fall asleep on the way home. Uncle Clay wakes me and helps me up the stairs into my condo. I don't remember much of how he got me into the bed but I welcome the soft comfort of the pillow top mattress and clean freshly laundered sheets. I roll over and drift into a fitful sleep holding my stomach and rubbing the little gymnast inside.

Several hours later at St. Anne's

"Johnny..."  
Opening my eyes I turn my head and see my dad sitting in the corner watching me. I turn my head away and look toward the wall. "Go away!" I whimper  
"Johnny…we need to talk" he says  
"I don't want to talk to you!" I say squeezing my eyes shut. Pulling on my restraints my body aches from the drug and I give up much sooner than I normally would.

"Johnny, its time we deal with this."  
"Dad, please…"  
"Listen son…my death"  
"NO!" I scream trying to block him out of my head. I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to deal with this!"  
"Johnny…my death wasn't your fault…please son lets deal with this. I want to help you save your own life!"

I shake my head and scream and scream….finally his voice faded. Opening my eyes I see I'm alone, sighing I try to breathe. Moving my arms I struggle again against my restraints but nothing happens. 

"John…" a soft voice beckons.

Turning my head I can't see in the dark but suddenly she moves into my view. "Katie?"  
She smiles at me. "Yes baby" she says walking over to my side and touches my face.  
"Katie, I miss you so much"  
"I know baby" she says leaning over and kissing my forehead.  
"I am so sorry…" I choke out crying  
"Listen to me John….listen closely, you didn't fail me. You were the love of my life and I wouldn't trade one moment I've spent with you."   
"Noooo! I failed you! You're dead and its all my fault. I did this! Now you're dead!" I say shaking my head wanting her to go. This hurts too much and I can't take it. "Just go away!" 

"John please….you have so much to loose now."  
I open my eyes "Evangeline?"  
Caitlyn smiles "Yes Evangeline and your daughter."

My dad comes up on the side of her and smiles "You're going to be a dad, and it's the best thing in the word Johnny, but if you don't fight to gain some control and let go of all this pain you will loose them both son. I can't sit back and let you do that. Neither of us can sit back and let that happen." he says winking at me.

"I am going to be a dad. She's having a girl" I say nodding tears in my eyes.  
"So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to fight for them or give up" Caitlyn ask lovingly.

I look at them both and close my eyes "I don't need your help. I can do this on my own!" I say waiting for them to argue with me. Opening my eyes I see their gone and I sigh a sense of relief. I can't say why even to myself but I just don't want to unbury these demons. I just want to get out of here and back to my Evangeline.

"John"

I look over and now its Natalie and she's standing there smiling. I let tears fall from eyes and I look at her regretfully. "Natalie?" I say weakly  
"John, why did you choose her and not me? All I wanted was to be loved. Why did you make me feel that it was even a possibility if you wanted her all along?"

"I'm sorry Natalie" I say crying and closing my eyes.  
"But why John? Why did you even allow me into your life?"

"I had to make it up to you. I ruined your life and my dad he tried to save your life but your husband pulled a gun and shot my daddy and I tried to save you and I shot your husband. Then Christian died and it was my fault, but he came back and he wasn't dead but worse and it was my fault. I wanted to help you then you were kidnapped. I tried to help you and you almost died so I tried….I tried…I tried…."

Crying hard now I and barely breathing I shake my head side to side. I don't want to be here. The ghosts won't leave me. I can't escape them. Somebody help me. I need Evangeline, where is she? I want to be with her and only her and just forget the past.

Now they are surrounding my bed and even the man that I killed at the age of nine is standing at the foot of my bed with the bullet in his head. They speak at once and I whimper from the crushing pain of having them all over me. I can't escape them and I feel like I'm drowning.

The Next Day

"Wake up sweetie."

I open my eyes to see my mom coming into my room and frown "Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask lifting touching my stomach. My sweetie kicked all through the night and I had a restless sleep. As I get bigger I find it harder to get comfortable when lying down.

Mom comes in with a tray of breakfast and coffee. I sit all the way up in the bed. She has a hard time positioning the tray up onto my lap but she places it as far as it would go. "Thank you mommy"

"How are you today baby?" my mother ask touching my face as I sip my steamy hot coffee  
"Its hard mom."  
"Clay called me and told me what happened."  
"He's in that place and even though I wanted him to get help I can't take the idea of him being institutionalized."

Mom looks at me confused "What is wrong with John cookie?"  
I lower the cup and pick up a slice of melon to eat "He has some traumas from his past that he's had a hard time facing"  
"Trauma?"  
"I know that you don't like him but…."  
"Cookie, I like John. I have since the first time I met him."  
I look at my mom shocked "Really?"  
"Yes…I just don't think that a man that can't say I love you is one that you fight for. I think that you are worthy of a man that sees your beauty and value with out provocation."

Eating the melon I say nothing. I don't want to fight with her and actually what she's saying is how I felt before. It's why I ended things with John. But this pregnancy and his breakdown has made me face a greater truth. You fight for love. You fight for the person that you love when he can't fight himself. I will fight until John tells me that he doesn't want the life we deserve a shot at.

Mom looks at me eat and says nothing. I feel my pumpkin deliver a love tap and smile. "Give me your hand mom" I say taking her hand again.  
She places it on my stomach and feels my baby move. I get a wave at sadness that John still hasn't felt her kick. These are moments we should be sharing. "Cookie this is so exciting I can't wait for her to come."

I grin me either. The phone rings and mom gets up and goes for it. I'm trapped under the tray but I watch her anxious to know if its news about John. She comes over immediately and hands it to me.

"Hello"  
"Van, hey…its Michael"  
"Mike how is he?"  
"I called and checked this morning, he's refusing treatment and they keep medicating him to keep him from breaking his restraints."

Mom moves the tray and I sit up straight. "Mike I need to see him. They can't use drugs to calm him, that's not the way to deal with this."

"I agree Van. I spoke to Jamison and he's going to meet with him today and try to get him off the meds. He won't lift the 72 hour hold on him"

Shaking my head sadly I can't get my head around this. What is happening? How did we get here? "Have you heard anything on the person responsible for the hit and run?" I ask. 

"I haven't checked yet, been to worried about John"  
"I know but it just seems odd to me that Lay would be run off the road and now Natalie hit and killed. I wonder if it's this biker gang? I wonder if my sister is still in danger"  
"I don't know" he says sadly  
"Mike call me when there is any change in John. I want to see him sooner and if Jamison grants a visit I have to be there"  
"Okay Van, will you be coming to the hospital?"  
"I think I will go to the station and see Nora, I need to know that the case is closed where Layla is concerned. I will try to get over there."

"Okay talk to you soon"  
"Bye"   
"Bye"

Passing the phone to my mother she looks at me concerned "So Clay was under the impression that her death was an accident. Do you think it's connected to Layla?"

"No, well I don't know mom I just don't like the fact that they were both attacked so close together. Something's not right about it."

Mom looks at me and nods. "I will take you to the station"  
I shake my head no and throw my legs over the edge of the bed "Mom, I'm okay I will meet you at the hospital."

She looks at me concerned. "Cookie, don't you think that you have been overdoing it?"  
I look up at her and smile "Actually I do, so after I get Layla situated I'm going to take some time to regroup. Plus I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."  
"Really?"  
"You want to come?" I ask her knowing she does. She grins at me and I wink rising from the bed heading to the bathroom. I sigh inwardly thinking how I hadn't showed John a sonogram. I can't believe that something as wonderful as our daughter's conception and upcoming birth is surrounded by this pain and sorrow.

This story archived at: The John and Evangeline 


	10. Chapter 11

**An Unexpected Love: A Killer**

by tarskeewee08

(Evangeline's POV)

"Rex?" I say walking over to him in the bullpen. He appears to be deep in conversation with Bo. I look at Adrianna who's standing by his side staring at me confused by her constant presence.

He turns and looks at me his eyes swollen and red from tears. "Evangeline…hey" he says weakly

Bo looks at me and smiles faintly "Hi Evangeline" he says walking over and kissing my cheek. I hug and smile "Any news on who did this to Natalie?"

Rex glares at Bo "It's the same description of the car that ran Layla off the road!"  
"We don't know that Rex!" Bo snaps  
"I do! I have a witness for you why won't you interview him!" he shouts back at Bo

Adrianna rubs his back affectionately and I frown. Bo shakes his head and throws up his hand. Turning he marches off to his office with Rex in hot pursuit. Adrianna goes after him and I decide to stop her. "Adrianna can I speak with you?"

She looks at me and then at Rex who now is in Bo's office slamming the door and reluctantly turns coming to my side. "Yes"  
"You're a good friend of Rex?" I ask looking her in the eye.  
"And Layla too…" she says innocently  
I nod. "Well I think that he's in a lot of pain right now and needs all the friends he can get."  
"I agree."  
"I was wondering if you could make sure he knows that my sister wants to see him. She's worried about him."

Her eyes grow large and she looks at me shocked. Apparently the death of Natalie and its shock prevented Rex from telling her the good news.

"Is something wrong?"  
"I didn't….I didn't…." she stutters confused.  
Now I'm confused at her stammering and the genuine shock on her face. She shouldn't be that surprised. It made it appear that she hoped that Layla didn't pull through. "She's awake and expected to recover fully" I say looking her up and down. 

"Excuse me!" Adrianna says shouldering past me running out. Turning I watch her flee and before I can call after her I hear Nora saying my name.

"Van, girl what are you doing here?"  
I look at her confused and then back to Adrianna who's left. "I had to get a distraction. Anything not to think of John" I say weakly

Nora walks over frowning "The entire department has been talking about John. I'm sorry Van how is he?'  
"I don't know Nora they won't let me see him."  
She nods. "You really should be resting now Van, you've been on the go since you arrived"

I shake my head causing my hair to fall around my shoulders. "I have to keep busy or I will worry myself to death."   
"How's Layla?"  
"Oh, Nora I'm so sorry for not updating you she's awake. I'm on my way there next. The death of Natalie just turned everything upside down.

Nora folds her arms and looks over at Natalie's desk spooked. "I know I can't believe it. I mean I wasn't fond of her but she was family and I can't believe that she died so horribly."

"What do you know about the investigation? John told me that he shot the man responsible for Layla's accident"

Nora looked around at the officers that still gawked at the pregnant Evangeline and snicker. Taking me by the hand she pulls me down the hall to her office. We walk inside and she goes to her desk, I go to the bench in her office to sit, it'll be easier to rise than the chair. Nora looks at me seriously.

"We interviewed the girl that was his girlfriend/hostage and she swears that he was involved in the arm robbery on Decatur Street that night. She even gave us the information on where he hid the money."

I look at her confused. "What? I thought he was out to get Rex or something?"  
Nora shakes her head. "No, and none of his vehicles match the blue Mercedes that we think ran Layla off the road"  
"Mercedes?"  
"The paint John had analyzed from Layla's vehicle is a cobalt blue only used on the new S class 2006 Mercedes coupe. The guys at the lab are certain of this." 

Processing the information she's giving me I can't understand it. "I'm going to talk to Layla today to find out what she remembers of the accident. Maybe you can send a detective over to talk to her."

Nora smiled "Maybe we should give her some time to adjust."  
"Nora, if there's a killer out there trying to come after her we need to protect her now."  
"Wait….killer?"  
"I think Natalie's accident was no accident. Something in my gut says these two vehicular assaults are connected"  
"Van that's not true…Natalie was crossing the street."  
"Nora, can you just check it out. Rex says that he has a witness, see if the car is the same." I say rising.

Nora gets up and comes over to me. "I will only do that if you promise me that you will let this go and let LPD handle it. Van, you have to be careful…taking on this and John may be too much."

I shake my head "Will you guys stop handling me with kid gloves. I'm fine and besides I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

Nora kisses my forehead "Just be careful please."

Smiling I kiss her cheek and make her promise to call me after speaking with Rex. Walking out of her office I think about what she said. A Mercedes? Maybe Layla was just in an accident and it was some socialite that didn't want to get caught. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on and it was right under our nose.

The Hospital 

"Hey Van" Layla beamed when I walked into her room.

I came in surprised to find her alone. "Where's mom and uncle clay?"

"They just left to go get some lunch. I had to threaten mom to get her to leave my side."

Smiling I let go of the door and walk in. Dropping my purse on the chair I work out of my trench coat. Layla's eyes drift to my large tummy and back to my face.

"Mom, told me that you left because you were pregnant. It hurts Van that you wouldn't tell me. It hurts that you would try to do this without us."

I go to her side and touch her hand affectionately "I was wrong on so many counts for handling my pregnancy this way."

"So I take it John knows?"  
I look down sadly. "Layla John's not doing well"  
"I heard"  
"I'm hoping to see him tomorrow."  
"Van…."  
"He's the father of my baby and I have to help him"  
"He's also the man that broke you heart"  
"We both caused each other pain" I say turning and pulling over the other chair, lowering myself into it.

Layla shakes her head sadly and I want to change the subject "Was this an accident Lay?"  
She looks up at me confused "Hunh?"  
"This" I say pointing to her in bed "Was it an accident, John thought you might have been run off the road."

"I've been trying to remember but I can't. The doctors said that my short term memory would be affected for awhile but that I should regain it soon."

"Oh"  
Layla looks at me "Have you seen Rex? I called him and he said he was okay but he's flipping over Natalie's death. He said he would find the person that did this to us? What is he talking about?"

I tell her that Rex thinks there connected and so do I. She shakes her head slowly. "I don't have enemies. Natalie however, to know the girl was to dislike her."

"Layla!" I snap  
She looks at me confused "What?"  
"She's dead and deserves respect. Don't do that."  
Layla rolls her eyes "Please Van, she could give a flip if I pulled through I won't pretend she was some kind of matriarch now that she's dead."

"Well she's also your boyfriend's sister, a sister he loved very much so I think you should try to adjust your attitude to be more supportive." 

Folding her arms she glares at me and I see life return to her somewhat slack face with the bruise and head wrappings. "Since when did you become a champion of Natalie? Isn't she the reason you ran and hid that pregnancy?" she said sarcastically pointing at my stomach.

Shaking my head I suck in my breath not wanting to continue this conversation. Layla sees that she's hurt me and apologizes but I'm so tired of it all. Looking at her I sigh "Lay, John was the reason that I left town. I was hurt and confused but I know now that was wrong. I want you and the family to understand that no matter what happens romantically with us he is the father of this baby and deserves respect. As for Natalie she's dead and no matter how delusional the girl was she didn't deserve to die. So let's drop the hostility and finger pointing. Let's all start a new"

Layla smiles at me "Sure Vangie"  
I nod and smile at her again.  
"I wonder where Rex is?" she says looking over at the clock.  
I shake my head and then remember Adrianna "Lay, what is your relationship with Adrianna?"

Layla flashed me an angry look. "I can't stand her!"  
I look at her shocked "What?"  
"I hate her! The girl is a damn stalker and needs to stay the hell away from my boyfriend." she yells and I see her eyes well with tears.

Thinking of Adrianna's reaction to Layla getting well it makes some sense now. I look at my sister unsure if I should tell her that the girl has been following Rex around like a lost puppy since she's been I the hospital

"What is it Van?" Layla ask looking at me suspiciously  
"Why do you say she's a stalker?"  
Layla rolls her eyes. "Trust me she is. It's personal between me and my boyfriend but I will deal with Ms. Adrianna trust me!"

"Not until you are better Layla. I mean it!" I say smiling. Even in the hospital fresh from brain surgery she wants to jump up and fight. My sister is one of a kind.

La BlueLai

(Adrianna's POV)

Slamming the door to my bedroom I throw my purse on the bed. "That bitch is up and well? How in the hell did she go from a coma to this! Dammit!" I say pacing the floor.

I won't let her or anyone for that matter keep him from me. Going over to my dresser I pick up the picture I have of him. When he was kidnapped by the KCM his face was in every paper. I cut one out and had it framed. I love him and he loves me. It took me some time to realize that and when I did he had already hooked up with that skank. I broke it off with Duke and tried to tell him that he was what I needed but he dismissed it and said he was in love.

She caught me one day in his office. I thought I would surprise him and was waiting for him with lunch all prepared. As soon as the door opened I turned around in his chair to see her of all people glaring at me. She damn near attacked me! Throwing my food in the trash and grabbing me by my hair clawing at me to get out. Rex arrived pretty upset at the scene she was making and defended me. He knew that we were friends. But no she wouldn't have it and forced him to throw me out.

That's when I knew what had to be done. I constantly reminded Rex of what type of friendship and support he had with me. The times when I could get close enough to do so, she was always hanging off of his arm. Right before the accident I decided to set her straight.

_  
"Look sweetie, this obsession you have with my boyfriend is going to end and its going to end today!" she said with her hands on her hips challenging me.  
"Rex and I are friends, you don't own him!" I say trying to leave the bathroom. She cornered me in Capricorn and I wasn't having this tonight._

"My man doesn't need a friend like you. He has me! Back off Adrianna. I know you're constantly trying to insert yourself in our lives and I'm sick of it. Rex feels sorry for you but I don't have that problem. I want you gone!"

I smirk at her "You know what maybe it is time I tell you the truth."  
"Yes Adrianna tell me the truth"  
"I love Rex and he loves me! We have a history way before you came along. You stole him from me and I plan to get him back!"

"I stole him?"  
"That's right….he was mine and you stole him!" I shouted at her.

Layla pushed me and I fell back shocked "Listen bitch, I'm not my sister. I don't play these games when it comes to my heart. You go near my boyfriend again I'll kick your ass! As a matter of fact I/ll be speaking to him tonight to tell him of your little confession and the next time you see us he will tell you to your face that it aint happening."  


She then stepped over and marched out. I was so angry and hurt at the way she attacked me. Rex was mine I wasn't going to let him go! He loved me dammit and was just using her for sex. Getting up off the floor I walked out to see her kissing my brother on the cheek saying she was heading home. I would show her. I would teach her a damn lesson. Following her I got in Kelly's Mercedes my car was in the shop and Kelly let me use hers. Starting it I followed her thinking of how when we got to her house I would let her have it but my anger wanted to deal with it right now. Flashing my high beams I ran up on her bumper.

She slowed down signaling for me to go around and pissed me off. Hitting her bumper I saw her swerve lightly and then speed up. That's when it came to me. I would deal with her once and for all. Coming up behind her at over 90 I hit her bumper and she started to spin. Gently tapping my breaks I avoid the spin with her and go to the side of the road as I watched in glee her car flipping over. I found my way to deal with her.

Rex was so hurt. I offered to stay with him to make sure he was okay. I told him I loved Layla too and wanted to help. He reluctantly agreed and we were bonding until his bitch of a sister showed up. Smiling to myself I remember hitting her and backing over her. That felt good. Can't wait until Layla is out so I can finish what we started. Then he'll be mine. All mine.


	11. Chapter 12

**An Unexpected Love: A Killer**

by tarskeewee08

(Evangeline's POV)

"Rex?" I say walking over to him in the bullpen. He appears to be deep in conversation with Bo. I look at Adrianna who's standing by his side staring at me confused by her constant presence.

He turns and looks at me his eyes swollen and red from tears. "Evangeline…hey" he says weakly

Bo looks at me and smiles faintly "Hi Evangeline" he says walking over and kissing my cheek. I hug and smile "Any news on who did this to Natalie?"

Rex glares at Bo "It's the same description of the car that ran Layla off the road!"  
"We don't know that Rex!" Bo snaps  
"I do! I have a witness for you why won't you interview him!" he shouts back at Bo

Adrianna rubs his back affectionately and I frown. Bo shakes his head and throws up his hand. Turning he marches off to his office with Rex in hot pursuit. Adrianna goes after him and I decide to stop her. "Adrianna can I speak with you?"

She looks at me and then at Rex who now is in Bo's office slamming the door and reluctantly turns coming to my side. "Yes"  
"You're a good friend of Rex?" I ask looking her in the eye.  
"And Layla too…" she says innocently  
I nod. "Well I think that he's in a lot of pain right now and needs all the friends he can get."  
"I agree."  
"I was wondering if you could make sure he knows that my sister wants to see him. She's worried about him."

Her eyes grow large and she looks at me shocked. Apparently the death of Natalie and its shock prevented Rex from telling her the good news.

"Is something wrong?"  
"I didn't….I didn't…." she stutters confused.  
Now I'm confused at her stammering and the genuine shock on her face. She shouldn't be that surprised. It made it appear that she hoped that Layla didn't pull through. "She's awake and expected to recover fully" I say looking her up and down. 

"Excuse me!" Adrianna says shouldering past me running out. Turning I watch her flee and before I can call after her I hear Nora saying my name.

"Van, girl what are you doing here?"  
I look at her confused and then back to Adrianna who's left. "I had to get a distraction. Anything not to think of John" I say weakly

Nora walks over frowning "The entire department has been talking about John. I'm sorry Van how is he?'  
"I don't know Nora they won't let me see him."  
She nods. "You really should be resting now Van, you've been on the go since you arrived"

I shake my head causing my hair to fall around my shoulders. "I have to keep busy or I will worry myself to death."   
"How's Layla?"  
"Oh, Nora I'm so sorry for not updating you she's awake. I'm on my way there next. The death of Natalie just turned everything upside down.

Nora folds her arms and looks over at Natalie's desk spooked. "I know I can't believe it. I mean I wasn't fond of her but she was family and I can't believe that she died so horribly."

"What do you know about the investigation? John told me that he shot the man responsible for Layla's accident"

Nora looked around at the officers that still gawked at the pregnant Evangeline and snicker. Taking me by the hand she pulls me down the hall to her office. We walk inside and she goes to her desk, I go to the bench in her office to sit, it'll be easier to rise than the chair. Nora looks at me seriously.

"We interviewed the girl that was his girlfriend/hostage and she swears that he was involved in the arm robbery on Decatur Street that night. She even gave us the information on where he hid the money."

I look at her confused. "What? I thought he was out to get Rex or something?"  
Nora shakes her head. "No, and none of his vehicles match the blue Mercedes that we think ran Layla off the road"  
"Mercedes?"  
"The paint John had analyzed from Layla's vehicle is a cobalt blue only used on the new S class 2006 Mercedes coupe. The guys at the lab are certain of this." 

Processing the information she's giving me I can't understand it. "I'm going to talk to Layla today to find out what she remembers of the accident. Maybe you can send a detective over to talk to her."

Nora smiled "Maybe we should give her some time to adjust."  
"Nora, if there's a killer out there trying to come after her we need to protect her now."  
"Wait….killer?"  
"I think Natalie's accident was no accident. Something in my gut says these two vehicular assaults are connected"  
"Van that's not true…Natalie was crossing the street."  
"Nora, can you just check it out. Rex says that he has a witness, see if the car is the same." I say rising.

Nora gets up and comes over to me. "I will only do that if you promise me that you will let this go and let LPD handle it. Van, you have to be careful…taking on this and John may be too much."

I shake my head "Will you guys stop handling me with kid gloves. I'm fine and besides I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

Nora kisses my forehead "Just be careful please."

Smiling I kiss her cheek and make her promise to call me after speaking with Rex. Walking out of her office I think about what she said. A Mercedes? Maybe Layla was just in an accident and it was some socialite that didn't want to get caught. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on and it was right under our nose.

The Hospital 

"Hey Van" Layla beamed when I walked into her room.

I came in surprised to find her alone. "Where's mom and uncle clay?"

"They just left to go get some lunch. I had to threaten mom to get her to leave my side."

Smiling I let go of the door and walk in. Dropping my purse on the chair I work out of my trench coat. Layla's eyes drift to my large tummy and back to my face.

"Mom, told me that you left because you were pregnant. It hurts Van that you wouldn't tell me. It hurts that you would try to do this without us."

I go to her side and touch her hand affectionately "I was wrong on so many counts for handling my pregnancy this way."

"So I take it John knows?"  
I look down sadly. "Layla John's not doing well"  
"I heard"  
"I'm hoping to see him tomorrow."  
"Van…."  
"He's the father of my baby and I have to help him"  
"He's also the man that broke you heart"  
"We both caused each other pain" I say turning and pulling over the other chair, lowering myself into it.

Layla shakes her head sadly and I want to change the subject "Was this an accident Lay?"  
She looks up at me confused "Hunh?"  
"This" I say pointing to her in bed "Was it an accident, John thought you might have been run off the road."

"I've been trying to remember but I can't. The doctors said that my short term memory would be affected for awhile but that I should regain it soon."

"Oh"  
Layla looks at me "Have you seen Rex? I called him and he said he was okay but he's flipping over Natalie's death. He said he would find the person that did this to us? What is he talking about?"

I tell her that Rex thinks there connected and so do I. She shakes her head slowly. "I don't have enemies. Natalie however, to know the girl was to dislike her."

"Layla!" I snap  
She looks at me confused "What?"  
"She's dead and deserves respect. Don't do that."  
Layla rolls her eyes "Please Van, she could give a flip if I pulled through I won't pretend she was some kind of matriarch now that she's dead."

"Well she's also your boyfriend's sister, a sister he loved very much so I think you should try to adjust your attitude to be more supportive." 

Folding her arms she glares at me and I see life return to her somewhat slack face with the bruise and head wrappings. "Since when did you become a champion of Natalie? Isn't she the reason you ran and hid that pregnancy?" she said sarcastically pointing at my stomach.

Shaking my head I suck in my breath not wanting to continue this conversation. Layla sees that she's hurt me and apologizes but I'm so tired of it all. Looking at her I sigh "Lay, John was the reason that I left town. I was hurt and confused but I know now that was wrong. I want you and the family to understand that no matter what happens romantically with us he is the father of this baby and deserves respect. As for Natalie she's dead and no matter how delusional the girl was she didn't deserve to die. So let's drop the hostility and finger pointing. Let's all start a new"

Layla smiles at me "Sure Vangie"  
I nod and smile at her again.  
"I wonder where Rex is?" she says looking over at the clock.  
I shake my head and then remember Adrianna "Lay, what is your relationship with Adrianna?"

Layla flashed me an angry look. "I can't stand her!"  
I look at her shocked "What?"  
"I hate her! The girl is a damn stalker and needs to stay the hell away from my boyfriend." she yells and I see her eyes well with tears.

Thinking of Adrianna's reaction to Layla getting well it makes some sense now. I look at my sister unsure if I should tell her that the girl has been following Rex around like a lost puppy since she's been I the hospital

"What is it Van?" Layla ask looking at me suspiciously  
"Why do you say she's a stalker?"  
Layla rolls her eyes. "Trust me she is. It's personal between me and my boyfriend but I will deal with Ms. Adrianna trust me!"

"Not until you are better Layla. I mean it!" I say smiling. Even in the hospital fresh from brain surgery she wants to jump up and fight. My sister is one of a kind.

La BlueLai

(Adrianna's POV)

Slamming the door to my bedroom I throw my purse on the bed. "That bitch is up and well? How in the hell did she go from a coma to this! Dammit!" I say pacing the floor.

I won't let her or anyone for that matter keep him from me. Going over to my dresser I pick up the picture I have of him. When he was kidnapped by the KCM his face was in every paper. I cut one out and had it framed. I love him and he loves me. It took me some time to realize that and when I did he had already hooked up with that skank. I broke it off with Duke and tried to tell him that he was what I needed but he dismissed it and said he was in love.

She caught me one day in his office. I thought I would surprise him and was waiting for him with lunch all prepared. As soon as the door opened I turned around in his chair to see her of all people glaring at me. She damn near attacked me! Throwing my food in the trash and grabbing me by my hair clawing at me to get out. Rex arrived pretty upset at the scene she was making and defended me. He knew that we were friends. But no she wouldn't have it and forced him to throw me out.

That's when I knew what had to be done. I constantly reminded Rex of what type of friendship and support he had with me. The times when I could get close enough to do so, she was always hanging off of his arm. Right before the accident I decided to set her straight.

_  
"Look sweetie, this obsession you have with my boyfriend is going to end and its going to end today!" she said with her hands on her hips challenging me.  
"Rex and I are friends, you don't own him!" I say trying to leave the bathroom. She cornered me in Capricorn and I wasn't having this tonight._

"My man doesn't need a friend like you. He has me! Back off Adrianna. I know you're constantly trying to insert yourself in our lives and I'm sick of it. Rex feels sorry for you but I don't have that problem. I want you gone!"

I smirk at her "You know what maybe it is time I tell you the truth."  
"Yes Adrianna tell me the truth"  
"I love Rex and he loves me! We have a history way before you came along. You stole him from me and I plan to get him back!"

"I stole him?"  
"That's right….he was mine and you stole him!" I shouted at her.

Layla pushed me and I fell back shocked "Listen bitch, I'm not my sister. I don't play these games when it comes to my heart. You go near my boyfriend again I'll kick your ass! As a matter of fact I/ll be speaking to him tonight to tell him of your little confession and the next time you see us he will tell you to your face that it aint happening."  


She then stepped over and marched out. I was so angry and hurt at the way she attacked me. Rex was mine I wasn't going to let him go! He loved me dammit and was just using her for sex. Getting up off the floor I walked out to see her kissing my brother on the cheek saying she was heading home. I would show her. I would teach her a damn lesson. Following her I got in Kelly's Mercedes my car was in the shop and Kelly let me use hers. Starting it I followed her thinking of how when we got to her house I would let her have it but my anger wanted to deal with it right now. Flashing my high beams I ran up on her bumper.

She slowed down signaling for me to go around and pissed me off. Hitting her bumper I saw her swerve lightly and then speed up. That's when it came to me. I would deal with her once and for all. Coming up behind her at over 90 I hit her bumper and she started to spin. Gently tapping my breaks I avoid the spin with her and go to the side of the road as I watched in glee her car flipping over. I found my way to deal with her.

Rex was so hurt. I offered to stay with him to make sure he was okay. I told him I loved Layla too and wanted to help. He reluctantly agreed and we were bonding until his bitch of a sister showed up. Smiling to myself I remember hitting her and backing over her. That felt good. Can't wait until Layla is out so I can finish what we started. Then he'll be mine. All mine.


	12. Chapter 13

**An Unexpected Love: Catching a Killer**

by tarskeewee08

(Evangeline's POV)

"Hi, do you mind helping me into that wheelchair, I'd like to go visit my sister she's on the same floor" I said to the smiling nurse who appeared when I buzzed for assistance.

The nurse gets the wheelchair Mike left for me in the corner of the room and brings it over to my bed. Lowering my bedrail I move my legs over and she grabs my arm while I push myself off. Smoothly she directs me to the chair and I settle into it comfortably.

"Thank you" 

"No problem" she says wheeling me out of the door.  
Once in the hall I grab the wheels and set my pace. The nurse tells me to call if I get to weak to push back. I nod and head down the empty hallway, its after 10pm and visiting hours are over. The nightshift is really light and I'm hopeful that Lay is awake so we can talk. I just need to know if she is okay. Turning the corner I look up to see someone is black trench pushing through her door. The woman's silky black hair shines and falls around her face blocking it from view. 

Before I can call out she goes inside. Wheeling myself quicker, I reach the door and push it with my hand. It opens slowly and I see Layla asleep in her bed and the person messing with her IV "Hello?"

Turning Adrianna looks at me shocked and drops the syringe in her hand. "Adrianna?"  
Layla stirs and looks up surprised. Adrianna trapped decides to charge straight for me. I push back seeing her coming and the maniacal look on her face. She pushes out shoving my wheel chair and I slide back into the wall. Holding on tightly afraid I will tip, I hear Layla scream as body bounces in the chair without falling.

"Bitch!" Adrianna hisses and runs past me. I'm too shocked to say anything. I watch her run for the exit side door and I hear Layla screaming my name inside. The door is closed so she doesn't know what is going on in the hallway. She must have pressed her nurse button because three of them coming running down the door. They look at me confused.

"Call security! Someone tried to attack my sister!" I stutter still shocked at everything that unfolded.

One of the nurses comes to me asking if I'm okay. I yell at her to call security quick I know who the person was. She nods and runs back down the hall as I push my way back to my sister's door. Going inside of it I see her being helped back into bed. Apparently she tried to come to help me but was too weak and collapsed on the floor. Looking down I see the syringe has rolled under the bed.

"There's the syringe Adrianna tried to use. I caught her trying to hurt my sister!"  
The nurse turns and looks at me confused as the other tries to calm Layla. Stepping back she looks under the bed and sees the syringe retrieving it.

She holds it up to the light and I look at it horrified that I might have lost Layla if I hadn't come down the hall. Rolling myself over to her phone I reach for it to call the police as security comes in.

"Where's the disturbance a burly, bald, older black man ask in a baby blue uniform."  
Covering the phone with my hand I tell him a description of Adrianna and which exit she left out of. Layla crying looks over at me "Evangeline are you okay?"

"Yes baby…."  
"LPD what's your emergency…"  
"I'm calling from Llanview hospital, a patient was attacked and we need the police here immediately."

The officer takes all the information and assures me that units will be dispatched immediately. Michael walks in seeing Layla crying reaching for me while I'm on the phone.

"What's going on?"  
"Mike, Adrianna was here and she tried to attack Layla." I say hanging up the phone and reaching for my sister's hand.  
"What? Are you sure?" Mike says looking at the nurses.  
"Positive….I caught her."

The nurse comes over to Mike and gives him the syringe. Mike smells it and frowns. "What was she doing with this?"  
"Trying to inject it into her IV drip….what is it?"   
"It smells like ammonia" he says confused.

"That bitch!" Layla hissed  
I rubbed her hand. "Calm down sweetie."  
"Calm down? That psycho brat tried to poison me! If you hadn't showed up when you did Van I would be dead"  
"Did anyone call the police?" Mike asked  
"Yes they're on the way."

Security runs back inside. "I didn't see her I'm going to go check the surveillance cameras; maybe we can get a description of the car."

Mike looks at him and nods then turns to me. "Van, you have to go back to bed"  
"What!"   
"You heard me, your pressure is high enough….how you keep getting caught up in these dramas escapes me. I promised my brother I would protect you and I plan on doing just that. I need you back in bed."

"I'm not leaving Layla!" I say shaking my head.  
Layla squeezes my hand. "Evangeline, please take care of yourself I can't have anything happening to you or my niece. The police will be here soon and I will call Rex, he'll take care of me."

I look at her lovingly. "I'm so sorry sweetie that you had to go through this. So sorry"  
She smiles "Its okay I swear"  
Mike comes behind me and wheels my chair away from the bed. My fingers slip from hers and I look back fearful. I have a bad feeling about this entire situation. Why on earth was Adrianna trying to kill my sister? Was she the person causing these horrific accidents?

(John's POV)

"So is it our time to talk yet?" Natalie hissed sitting on the edge of the bed  
I look at her and roll my eyes. "Leave Natalie…"  
"Same ole John, you can talk to your father's ghost or Caitlyn but never can say anything to your true victim. Me!"

Placing my head in my hands I try to force her out. Dr. Jamison said that I could take drugs to stop these visions but I don't want to go that route. If I am going to do it then I need to exercise these demons drug free. I can't become a slave to that too.

Raising my head I look at her glaring at me "Okay let's talk"  
She smiles "About time.."  
"What do you want to know?" I snap  
"First why did you come to me that day in Llanfair and tell me that you were ready to move on with me and then turn around the very next week and move on with Evangeline?"

"Is that what you want to know or do you want to know why I chose Evangeline period?"  
"Fine why her and not me!"  
"That's easy Natalie, Evangeline gave me a fresh start. She gave me a chance to be whole"  
"And I didn't?"  
"No you couldn't….I felt to much guilt over the death of Christian"  
"You mean kidnapping…"  
"Yes kidnapping…"  
"The one you covered up!" she smirked  
Closing my eyes to her taunts I swallow my anger. "He asked me to"  
"Bullshit! You covered it up so you could have me. So you could use me to keep Evangeline away. You did it so you could play god!"

My eyes fly open to the accusation. "I never wanted to be god."  
"John you put yourself up on the cross every chance you get. Sacrifice for your happiness, sacrifice your love, sacrifice your sanity for any victim within 50 miles."

Scowling I clench my fist "So you admit to being a victim?"  
"I admit to being whatever you wanted me to be to fulfill your needs."

The comment cuts me deep and my breathing becomes labored "I never meant to use you…" I stammer

"But you did, over and over again!"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Maybe you are but sorry isn't enough to drive me away"

Raising my eyes I look up into her cold dead blue ones "Then what will it take?"  
She smiles cruelly "Boy are you fucked up!"  
I blink surprised at the crude remark "What?"  
Rising off the bed she steps into the shadows "If you want me gone then let me go!"

With that said she disappears into the darkness in the corner of the room. I sit up and hear her in my head over and over again. What does she mean let her go? Am I still holding onto her? Even now?

Blowing out a heated breath I come off the bed and go to the window in my room. Looking out into the darkness at the countryside that surrounds St. Anne's I think of Evangeline. She's in the hospital now fighting to bring our child into the world healthy. My time is short. I have to be there for the birth of my baby. I have to be with her period. Sighing I think again on what Natalie said. I need to let her go. 

Evangeline once told me that I needed her to need me. She was so right. But how do I address the need to be needed? Where does it come from? Slipping my hands into my pocket I lean against the window seal and look up into the full moon. I wonder if anyone needs me tonight.

Llanview Hospital 

(Evangeline's POV)

"Why do you keep asking me if I was sure it was her! I saw her dammit! God I wish John was here he would know what to do!" I say falling back on my pillow

Mike touches my hand gently "Evangeline, their just doing their jobs."  
"Mike that crazy girl tried to hurt Layla. She could come back. Instead of questioning me they need to go LaBlue Lai and wake up the Cramer household!" 

Mike looks at the officers. "Have you guys checked with security? We have cameras on all floor and exits."

Officer Vaughn nodded "I have two men down at security now."  
Evangeline cut her eyes "Well then you will see that I'm not lying. Adrianna Santi tried to kill my sister tonight" I say snatching my hand from Mike, I think of John and how he is always around to handle these crazy situations. Now he's gone and I'm pregnant in a hospital with a madwoman on the loose.

God I need him. How I wish he was here. Closing my eyes I hear the other officer's return saying the woman never lifts her head to the camera and they can't tell who she is due to her dark clothing and hair. Officer Vaughn wants a man outside of both the Williamson sister's door and someone to go with him to LaBlue Lai.

Mike rubs my shoulder "It will be alright Van"  
"I miss him Mike"  
"I know sweetie….we all do"  
Crying softly to myself I feel my baby stir and I shift uncomfortably on my side. This is so hard and I feel so alone. He's going to be in that place for 3 weeks and I don't know if I can take it. Hearing my mom come into the room I keep my eyes closed as she talks to Mike. I don't want to talk to anyone. I just want my man back.

St. Anne's  
(John's POV)

"John.."  
Rolling over in my sleep I open my eyes to see the man I killed at the age of nine. Jumping up I gasp and scoot back on my bed.

He laughs "I've been dying to get you to invite me to the party John!"  
Shaking my head and covering my ears I try to force him away. I hear his laughter and can't control my pain. "No…" I say weakly  
"Yes…it's time me and you talk!"  
"I'm glad you're dead!" I scream out spittle flying out my mouth and my face sweating with rage.

My father's killer steps into the room where the moonlight gives a clearer view of the hole in his head "No you're not! You regret shooting me and you hate yourself for your own weakness. You're supposed to feel good about killing your dad's murderer but you don't. You feel guilty!"

Shaking my head no "I did what I had to do to save everyone's life."  
"No! You were supposed to go home Johnny! If you had your dad wouldn't have been distracted and he would have me as the ghost not you!" the man said laughing loudly

John cried softly with his head down. "I was supposed to go home…" he says weakly through his tears.

"John…"  
Shaking his head slowly crying he kept repeating himself "I was supposed to go home…"  
"Son look at me…"  
Raising his head he sees his dad smiling at him. Wiping at his tears he smiles weakly. "Dad…Daddy…"  
Thomas McBain goes to his son's bed and sits on it looking at him lovingly "Son, you were so brave that day."

"I disobeyed you."  
"Yes and you ended up saving Ms. Oswalt's life…"  
"But I caused your death…" I say crying harder now.  
"No…that wife beating scumbag is the person that caused the events of that day. You're just as much a victim as the rest of us. You saved his wife and I will forever be proud of you."

John looks at his dad "You will"  
"I will"  
Wiping at my tears I swallow my pain. "What do I need to do Dad?"  
"Forgive yourself"  
"Myself?" I ask confused  
"Yes son, forgive yourself for not going home that day. Forgive yourself for not catching Steve Haver sooner. Forgive yourself for causing the kidnapping and torture of Christian Vega. Do that you're free." 

Nodding I look at my father. "And if I forgive myself will I be able to let you all go?"  
Caitlyn comes out of the shadows "Yes baby and we will let you go"  
Looking at her I feel better, I love her so much and I know now loving her was the best part. I will remember that instead of her lifeless body in my arms. "I love you Katie…"  
"I love you to John," she says coming to me and touching my face "You are going to be a wonderful dad."

Nodding I lean back into my bed and roll over welcoming sleep, tonight was a new beginning for me. I feel the release, and I look forward to the fresh start. I'm learning to let go.


	13. Chapter 14

**An Unexpected Love: Someone's at the Door**

by tarskeewee08

3 Weeks Later

(Evangeline's POV)

Lying in bed I reflect on the events of the past 3 weeks. The police launched a full investigation into Layla's recent attack and found that Adrianna was the person responsible. Her fingerprints were all over the syringe. Problem was when they went to arrest her she'd already fled. Dorian claim to not know where she was and was hysterical and the insinuation that she would hurt anyone.

The car that hit and killed Natalie was the same vehicle described at the scene of Layla's accident. After getting a warrant from Nora, Officer Vaughn found that the vehicle was actually Kelly Cramer's, the paint on the front bumper was from her Mercedes and there was blood up under it seeped into the tires.

I couldn't believe that Adrianna had flipped. Rex was overwhelmed by grief, since he was the one that kept her in his orbit. The role between him and my sister changed and she was now taking care of him. She said he was coming around but his grief had guilt had him trapped in a lonely private hell. Reminded me of a certain brooding blue eyed cop I hadn't seen in close to a month.

I called St. Anne's and he refused my calls. It hurt me deeply and I spoke to Dr. Jamison who told me it was part of his heeling. He was dealing with a lot and couldn't be drawn to me. Looking across the cold room I sigh and wish momma hadn't left to go back to Philly. I had gotten used to her waiting on me hand and foot.

Pulling myself up on my elbows I felt my sweetie shift as well. The last doctor visit said she was 6 pounds and I had gained only 10. Well I felt like it I gained a 100 and moving around became harder for me. Heaving up I glanced at the clock at saw it was after 10 am. I would call Layla to find out how she was and see if she wanted to go to lunch. I know it was forbidden but I just needed to get out of here before I went crazy.

Hearing a knock at the door I frowned. I didn't have visitors. If couldn't be Layla or Nora because both knowing my struggles with moving around called well in advance before coming. Easing my legs to the floor I grabbed my satin robe pulling it on and tying it around my expansive waist line. The knocking becomes more persistent and I run my hands through my wild hair surprised by the visit.

Waddling side to side I breathe out and put my hand behind my back to steady my stride. 

"Who is it!" I snap not really meaning too, but to tired to be polite.

Hearing nothing I stop in the middle of the living room and call out again. The knock comes louder in response and my frown deepens. Going to the peep hole I look through it to see no one. Thinking of Adrianna I back away from the door, as the person continues to knock, turning I waddle to the end table and pull out the little drawer retrieving the gun. Ever since mom left with uncle clay I kept it near. Placing it at my side I go back to the door and undo the lock. If she came charging in I would have something for her.

Pulling open the door I almost shoot at the floor from the sight at him standing in the doorway smiling at me. Dropping the gun I rush into his arms. He laughs and tries to hold me but our daughter prevents him from getting as close as we would like. "Oh god John, I can't believe it's you!"

Kissing my face and lips in the doorway he wipes at my tears. "It's me baby, and oh how I've missed you."

Grinning I pull him in and he immediately notices the gun on the floor. He lets go of my hand and goes to it picking it up. I close and lock the door seeing the alarmed look on his face. "A lot has happened since you were gone."

I tell him that Adrianna attacked Layla in the hospital and is on the run. I also tell him that she was responsible for Natalie's death. John shakes his head sadly but says nothing. Checking the chamber of the gun he looks at me with a raised eyebrow "You loaded this yourself?" he asked amused.

I see that sly sexy smile on his lips and I grin at him. "Sure did, just like I've seen you do over and over again."

He puts the gun down "That's my girl" he says coming over to me and placing his hand on my belly. "I have missed you two so much."

Feeling him rub me softly I melt under his touch. "I've missed you to John."  
He looks up from my stomach to my face. "Have you?"  
"Yes baby" I say touching his face.

He pulls me back to him and kisses me tenderly, then more demandingly. Running his hands through my hair his kisses trail to my neck and he holds me tight as he administers the love bites I've missed over these months.

Moaning I can't believe at eight months pregnant he evokes the hot desire from me. "You're so beautiful" he whispers lustfully in my ear and my eyes roll into my head. "God, I've dreamed of this moment" he says running his hands down my back to my behind and squeezing gently.

I don't know what to say. To be desired by him even now has rendered me speechless. Finally letting me go he looks into my face and I see his eyes shimmering with tears. I frown at the sight of it "What is it John?"  
"I almost lost you Evangeline, my stubborn ego and selfish pride almost drove you away. You could be 3000 miles from me having this baby alone. I came so close to loosing it all"

I smile at him. "Well that's really irrelevant now because I don't plan on going anywhere"

"Do you mean that? Are you willing to let me back into your heart?" he asked hopeful  
"You never left it John" I say rising on my tippie toes and kissing his lips lightly.  
Taking my hand he slowly walks me back into the room. "How is the pregnancy?" he asked concerned helping me into the couch.

I touch my belly lovingly looking down at it "It's been hard. These past weeks I've grown and I can barely get any sleep with the soccer practice going on inside. I don't know where she gets the energy."

He chuckles "Are you kidding me? You're the energizer bunny…she's definitely her mothers daughter."

"I agree" I say looking at him.  
He leans back into the couch and looks up at the ceiling sighing deeply "We need to talk Van."

I hear the sadness in his voice and reach for his hand "Okay baby"  
Taking my hand and bringing it to his lips he closes his eyes kissing my knuckles. Lowering my hand he still avoids my eyes "I killed a man at the age of nine and my dad's friends at the force covered it up"

My heart starts pounding then leaps to my throat making it hard for me to swallow or obtain air. My shock so profound I look at him completely speechless. He turns his head and looks over at me and I see pain in his eyes. "I've carried that with me for almost 30 years. I've never told anyone, not even Michael or mom."

I nod still unable to speak. I mean what can I say to that? He killed a man? Oh god how could that have happened to a nine year old. As if reading my mind he told me the whole story of riding shotgun with his dad while he did his rounds. How his dad told him to go home but he disobeyed and instead barged in on a violent scene that set things in motion that were out of his control. His voice cracks several times and I put his hand back on my belly to soothe him.

It seems to work. He tells me that therapy was about forgiveness, he had to forgive himself and then let go of the overwhelming guilt he carried. He told me of his demons, listing each one, from his dad's murder and subsequent victim at his hands to his latest in Natalie. He explained how the ghost followed him. They appeared in his sleep. They appeared at anytime manifesting the self imposed prison he locked himself into.

Now he's exercised them. Every now and then he will hear Caitlyn's voice whispering her love for him or his dad's voice saying he's proud of him. He sees Natalie's smile in his dreams telling him she forgives him and it all gives him a new peace.

He will always be sad and mournful over the lost of the people he loved, but he finally understands what it is to be free. He loves himself again and it's giving him the ability to love me and our daughter in a whole new exciting way.

I reach for him and snuggle under the crook of his arm. Wrapping my arm around his waist I relax on his chest under the deep soothing sound of his strong voice. He talks of our love and how it completes him. How much he desires and treasures me. He actually thanks me for blessing him with fatherhood and laughs at how exciting our lives will be. I smile and say nothing.

What is there left to say? He's done what I always knew he could. He's healed himself. This new man in my arms is more than I'd hoped for. All the pain and regret between us has melted away. The gulf that divided our love and made me distrust him has sealed and I'm so grateful that I have a second chance with this wonderful man.

"John…"  
"Yes" he says rubbing my back.  
"I know you wanted to name her angel but I've been thinking of another name."  
"Okay…"  
"Katie Marie, I want to name her after Caitlyn. Somehow I believe she's responsible for giving you back to us. I feel that so strongly and I want to honor her in this way."

He pulls me up and looks into my face shocked "Are you sure?" he asked smiling  
"Positive..."  
He laughs and kisses me quickly and I have to push him back because he's holding me awkwardly. Releasing me he giggles and touches my belly. "How much longer?"  
I smile at him 4 weeks but she's a big one and the doctors said she's already turned so she could come sooner.

"Wow…"  
"I know isn't it exciting."  
"Are you scared?"  
I nod wide eyed "Oh I'm petrified. I keep calling Nora every time I get heartburn or I mistake one of her powerful kicks as contractions."

"Well I'm here now my luggage is in the car. I won't be going anywhere."  
I snuggle him again "Good.

We spend the rest of the day inside. He treats me with going to get some Thai food. Although its not supposed to be a part of my diet I've desperately craved it since I arrived in town. Watching TV he rubbed my feet after dinner and we laughed at the old reruns of _Martin Lawrence_ show. Falling asleep on the couch I awoke briefly to feel him lift my two ton pregnant butt off the couch effortlessly and carry me to bed. The feel of being in his arms again lulls me back into a blissful sleep.

Through the night I sleep and although most of it is uncomfortable with me jarring for a good position I'm soothed by his attention and effort to keep me relaxed.

In the morning I open my eyes to hear him on the phone. He's laughing and joking about my complaints and demands and how good it feels to be waiting on me. Squinting and listening I try to tell who he's speaking too I then discover its his mom. Closing my eyes before he turns around and see I'm awake I listen to him.

"Mom…I'm so happy now. Can you believe we're going to have a baby?"

"I know ma and she's going to be beautiful, just like my Evangeline….'

"Yes…its getting close and if you could try to get here that would be great"

"Yes, the worst part is over. I have regular sessions scheduled for follow up visits with the doctor but the worst part is over and I didn't need drugs to get through it."

"Thanks ma, I love you too" 

"Okay, we will keep you posted"

Opening my eyes at him hanging up the phone I smile. He comes and sits on the bed. "Morning princess" he says leaning over and kissing my forehead.  
"Morning.. .'  
"What would you like for breakfast?"  
"French toast, eggs, bacon and I have some melon in the fridge" I say grinning.

His eyes get wide. "Well your wish is my command!" he says laughing and raising up to go to the kitchen.

Watching him leave my smile grows wider. We're a family.


	14. Chapter 15

**An Unexpected Love: Katie Marie McBain**

by tarskeewee08

2 weeks Later

(John's POV)

Rolling over in bed I reach for her, and she's not there. Opening my eyes I look around the dark room and see her standing with her back to me looking down. Rising up on my elbow she looks strange to me. "Baby why are you up come back to bed" I moan

She turns and looks over her shoulder at me and the terrified look on her face makes me jump up. "Evangeline…"  
"John…my water broke!" she says stunned her lip quivering.  
"What!" I scream jumping out of bed my feet tangled in the sheets causing me to go crashing to the ground. She giggles at how silly I look as I kick my way out of the sheets and get off the floor.

"Calm down" she says softly  
I got to her and see her feet wet from her water breaking and look at her confused. I forgot everything we talked about, I swear at this moment I can only think of the fact that her feet are wet.

"John…get my bag…while I change"  
"Bag?" I stammer  
She smiles and laughs softly "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah…yeah…" I say running through the room trying to get the stuff she packed. I look up to see her go to the armoire and pull out some clothes and then waddle slowly to the bathroom.

"Baby maybe we should call an ambulance…" I yell to her panicked  
She looks back over her shoulder her hair falling to the left. "Get dressed" she says sweetly and goes to the bathroom.

It's at that moment I realize I am standing in the room in pajama pants only. Turning around I can't decide what to put on. My head is spinning so fast I can't think of where my clothes are. Oh god the baby is coming, she's coming right now. What if she has her in the car? What if something goes wrong? My irrational fear has a hold of me I feel like I'm choking.

"John…"  
I turn and look toward the bathroom "Yes baby"  
"Get dressed!"  
I smirk at her knowing me. And grab the jeans I had on yesterday. Hearing her in the shower I frown. What the hell is she doing? We need to get to the hospital why on earth would she take a shower.

Hopping on one leg with my other stuffed in my pants I push into the bathroom to see her body through the frosted glass "Evangeline! What the hell are you doing?" I shout.  
"I haven't had any contractions yet John, I'm fine."  
"Get out now!" I bark at her. "Get out we are going to the hospital!"

Normally she would argue with me but I think something in my voice and face let her know that I was deadly serious. She comes out the shower and I grab a towel drying her off. She's grinning at me and I look at her confused. "Why is this so funny to you? I mean you should be more panicked than this."

She touches my face. "If I was alone I would be, but I got you and I know nothing can happen to me as long as you are with me."

It's the first time in our love affair that I actually feel needed by her. Looking into her eyes I see that she needed me all alone, but not in the way I thought I should be needed. She needed me in a much deeper spiritual way. Grabbing her clothes I dress her and she allows me. Then I put on my jeans and pull her out of the bathroom. Grabbing the first shirt I see I pull it over my head not even realizing that it's on backwards.

She waddles out of the room while I get her things and rush out behind her. "Can you walk okay to the parking garage?"

"Of course John…"  
"Okay baby…"

We leave and once I have her secure in the car I blow out a breath of relief. Driving as cautiously fast I listen to her calling everyone at 3 am telling them we're on our way to the hospital. I look over at her and she's glowing and smiling happily. I shake my head amazed that she's isn't as freaked as me. Pulling up to the emergency curb at the hospital I throw the car in park and forget to turn it off, jumping out rushing to her side. Opening her door I watch as she reaches over and turns off the car and gets the keys.

"Baby come on!" I say impatiently.  
She looks in the back seat and frown "Where's my purse?"  
Rolling my eyes I huff "I forgot it now come on!"   
"John, my insurance card is in my purse."  
"Evangeline!" I snap.

She shakes her head smiling and reaches for me to pull her out of the car. I regret yelling at her but who cares about insurance we got to get to a doctor quick. Walking in an orderly in the lobby sees me holding her up and goes for a wheel chair. I smile gratefully at him.

"I don't need that!" she says frowning.  
Ignoring her I plop her down and go to the nursing station. "My wife's in labor! We have to get her to a doctor quick!"

The nurse looks at me confused and I give her Evangeline's information. She tells us to go to the Women's Health Care floor and I tell her to page my brother. Going back to her she's looking up at me confused. "What is it Evangeline? Contractions?"  
"Your wife?" she says shocked  
I look at her not understanding what she means.  
"You said your wife was in labor"  
I laugh "Well, same thing….you will be soon" I say grabbing the handles to the wheelchair and pushing as she turns and looks up at me.  
"What!"  
"We will talk about it later" I say pressing the button  
"John we never discussed marriage"   
"Well we never discussed kids and look us at us now" I say smugly

Looking at her ready to start a little private war over her stance on marriage I stop at the flash of pain that goes across her face and she grabs her belly moaning. "Oh god! That hurt!" she said

Now my head is pounding and throat goes dry. We get in the elevator and I press the wrong button nervously. She looks at me and tells me the correct floor and I press again.

"John its okay sweetie" She says reaching for my hand  
"Does it hurt?" I ask in a weak voice afraid for her.  
"Not now" she says smiling.  
The elevator stops at our floor and I push her through, I yell that we need a doctor "She's about to have the baby!" and Evangeline's face turns red with embarrassment. The nurse comes around smiling and she and Evangeline exchange an amused look.

"Okay, let's get you to a room Ms McBain…the nurse downstairs called about your arrival" the nurse says helping her out of the chair.

Evangeline shoots me a heated look and I grin at her winking. I knew perfectly well what I said downstairs and she will be my wife.

(Evangeline's POV)

Has John lost his mind? He's standing there grinning at me as the nurse calls me Ms. McBain. So this is his slick way of introducing marriage into our relationship. Before I can set him straight a painful cramp strikes me at my lower abdomen and shoots up my back. Bending some John rushes to my other side and they help me into the room. The cramps are coming closer and are stronger. I fight the urge to cry it hurts that bad.

Helping me to the bed Michael comes blazing in and John looks up at him relieved

"Well…well..looks like someone is early!" he says.

I look up at Michael not amused at all as they hook me to monitoring equipment. He sees me sweating and breathing in quick breaths. "How close are they Van?"

Shaking my head I wheeze "I didn't time it I mean they just came now and they are coming fast!" I say frowning as another mind numbing pain takes over.

They put my feet in the stirrups to check how far I've dilated and I reach for John. He comes over and holds my hand smiling sweetly at me. "I'm scared" I say tears in my eyes

Now he goes into his protector mode and drops his fear. I see confidence and self-assurances on his face. "Oh baby, you are fine! We can do this!"

What the hell does he mean we! It's me that's about to be ripped apart! Another painful contraction hits me and I yell out in pain pushing against it.

Michael looks up. "Don't push Evangeline!" he says concerned.  
We both look at him scared "Is something wrong?" I ask now drenching in sweat and aching so bad.

"You're fully dilated. I had no idea….the baby is coming now"  
"NOW!" John squeals.  
Mike goes over to the phone in the room and calls for my obgyn, while John runs his hands nervously through his hair. Another contraction hits me and I squeeze his hand crying out pulling him to me. He winces and comes over touching my face.

"Don't touch me John!" I hiss. He smiles at me lovingly. Rolling my eyes I cry out for Michael "Give me my epidural now! We said I would have one!" I say crying.

Michael comes over shaking his head "Van, its too late. She's coming they're going to take you to the birthing room."

I look at him shocked and pulled myself up on the bed "No! I can't do this natural! The doctor said I would have an epidural! Call him back Mikey please!" I say bursting into tears.

John looks at Michael angrily as they start to wheel my bed out. "Give her the medicine Mike! Give it to her now!" 

Mike laughs in spite of himself "Guys calm down, Vangie is healthy and your daughter is not going to wait. Now let's go." he says turning and leaving. I reach for John shaking my head. "I can't do it John, I changed my mind….please lets go home we can come back tomorrow."

He smiles at me. "Baby its okay, I swear I will be right there."  
"NO! I need some medicine or something! It hurts!" I scream  
John follows at my side and before I can register what he's saying another pain hits my pelvis and I yell out bursting into tears.

(John's POV)

Oh sweet Jesus why won't they just give her the shot or whatever it is. Looking at her being pushed down the hall crying is making me nuts. Mike ignores it as if it's just side drama and I want to punch him in the face.

We get into the elevator and I lean over kissing her sweat soaked forehead. I have to calm her. 

"Evangeline…calm down"

She shakes her head not listening tome. "Evangeline…baby come on…you can do this."  
She moans and says nothing but her tears have stopped. It's her first time and I can understand her fear, but according to Mike it will be over soon.

We come off the elevator and the doctor is standing their grinning at us. He walks over and greets Evangeline and she turns her head away from him angrily. I laugh to myself, my baby is one hell of a mood right now.

They take her into the room and I hang back as they position her. As soon as the nurse moves I'm at her side. She moans with her eyes closed and then sits up squealing at the pain. The doctor tells her not to push but I think she's pushing anyway.

One of the Nurses brings over a large mirror that gives us both a view of what's happening down between her legs. My mouth drops open at the sight of black curly hair at her opening. I've never seen anything like it. I look at her and her eyes are closed she's drenched in sweat. Letting go of her hand I get a towel and the cup of ice chips that the nurse got for us. Wiping at her brow she opens her eyes and smiles weakly at me. I run the ice over her lips and she turns her head and pushes me away, crying out again.

This time the doctor and Michael tell her to push. She screams holding onto her knees and pushes as I rub her back. Looking in the mirror I see my daughters head pushing through. "Evangeline look!" I say amazed pointing. She opens her eyes and I see her smile faintly again. They tell her to push again and she does grunting loudly and the baby breaks free causing the doctor to pull her all the way out.

Evangeline collapses and I see her covered in pink gooey stuff with her umbilical cord still attached. The doctor lays her on her Evangeline's rounded belly and we both look at her amazed. Mike gives me the surgical scissors and I take them quickly cutting her free. Our daughter isn't crying and her face is tight in a cute frown.

The nurse takes her away quickly to the other side of the room and I watch them clear her mouth and nose, administering some kind of test.

"Is she okay" Evangeline asks weakly  
"Yeah baby she's fine" I say still unable to take my eyes off her. We created another life. I can't believe that we created another human being after that one passionate encounter in the lock up room when we both were running from each other.

2 hours later 

(Evangeline's POV)

Opening my eyes I see Nora staring down at me. Smiling at my friend I look to see Layla and Rex at the foot my bed. "Hey guys…"  
"Hey mommy" Nora says kissing my forehead.

"Where's my baby?"

John comes over holding our daughter "Katie is right her" he says lowering her to me so I can hold her. She has her eyes closed and her face is pink surrounded by black wavy curls peeking out of her swaddling.

"She's a cutie!" Layla says

I look at my sister. "I'm sorry to have you up so early in the morning."  
"Are you kidding this is the event of the year!" Rex says winking at me.  
We laugh and Katie shakes her head still refusing to open her eyes to her mommy.

I look at John…"Have you seen her eyes?" I ask him  
He grins…"Sure have can't wait for you too"

I reach and grab her little tiny pink hand and she closes her fingers around mine. Her grip is strong. I love her and my life couldn't be more perfect. Everyone asks for a turn to hold her and I reluctantly agree.

John leans over as Nora rocks her and Layla makes goo-goo faces while Rex looks on. "Babe, I'm so proud of you"   
I look at him laughing. "Are you kidding me…I had the nerve to want to take a shower! Trust me I won't take this lightly again."  
"Good because next I want a boy." he said kissing my lips  
"You what!" I snapped and everyone looked at us.

John laughed and so did I. This man always knew how to push my buttons.


	15. Chapter 16

**An Unexpected Love: Epilogue **

by tarskeewee08

2 Months Later

(Evangeline's POV)

"John get me a diaper please." I say wiping Katie down.

She looks at me kicking her little legs eyes wide and staring. They sparkle a light hazel brown and I know she sees her mommy.

"Here you go baby" John says handing me the diaper.

Katie moves her head and looks up at him. Smiling she sucks her tongue and I know John is wearing that stupid grin again that he has on his face every time he's near her.  
Lotioning her down John hovers and watches us silently.

"Are you going to work today?" I ask

"I guess…" he says still making faces at Katie.

I look over my shoulder. "John your maternity leave is up honey, Bo has been leaving messages."

He shrugs and walks across the room to the chair on the other side. "I was thinking about taking another week."

Lifting her I slide the pamper underneath applying light powder then fasten both sides "John, we're fine really" 

"Evangeline, Adrianna is still out there and she was spotted two streets up last week by a witness. I want to make sure you're okay"

Picking up Katie's onesy I smile to myself. Adrianna being on the loose has nothing to do with why he wants to stay here. He hasn't left Katie's side since we brought her home.

The beautiful bassinet that Nora gave me at the shower hasn't been touched. He sleeps every night with her on his chest. I pump plenty of breast milk for him and he's up feeding her every 3 to 4 hours. I can barely bathe her without him hovering. 

"Adrianna, doesn't have it in for me John. That crazy girl is hunting for my sister and Layla and Rex are in L.A. so we will be fine."

"Evangeline…"

Picking up the baby and opening my blouse I turn and look at him as I feel her latch on. He smiles at the sight of us, I think that's one of his favorite things, watching me breast feed our daughter "Yes John…"  
"Its time we set a date"

I look down at Katie whose little hand is resting on my breast as she suckles "A date?"  
"Don't be coy. I want to get married soon as possible."

I look at the ring on my hand and over at him. I relented and agreed to the engagement because he wouldn't let up. I mean he was coming at me from all directions. Flowers, the ring, calling my mom you name it. Hell I thought he was going to call Uncle Clay next so I finally accepted.

"John what's the rush?"  
"The rush is I want my family" he says hurt  
I look at Katie who's looking up at me wondering what my answer will be. "She has your last name…"  
"What the hell does that mean?" he snaps

I look over seeing I hurt his feeling. "I'm sorry baby, but we have a lot on our plate now. I've got the partners allowing me to open an office here in Llanview. My place is all set to be sold and my things will be shipped here in time for us to move into our new house. We got so much on our plate right now a wedding is just too much."

"Fine then we go to the courthouse…"  
"John…"  
"No!" he says rising coming over to us. Katie lets go of my breast and turns her little head to see her daddy approaching determined to bend me to his will.

"I want to get married Van and you have run out of excuses. We need to set a date."

I look at him and his face his red and I see he views my hesitancy as a rejection. It's not that at all. I just want us free to love each other without restraints. Marriage changes people and I don't want to loose what we have. I don't want us to change. There's no way I can make him see that. Even Katie is looking at me confused at my reluctance. Now it's not just me I have to think of her. If marriage is what my man needs to make our union whole for him then so be it.

Looking at him as he stares at me angrily I smile sweetly "Lets go to the courthouse Friday and do it."

He blinks at me surprised and I can tell that he wasn't expecting that response.  
"You mean it!" he says coming down to his knees in front of us. I laugh

"Yes baby the sooner the better"

He kisses me and then kisses Katie. "I knew you would come around Van! We are going to have a wonderful life. I swear it!" Jumping up he struts around the room like a proud peacock for getting his way. Before walking out he flashes me another grin. "I am going to make all the arrangements and get our folks here to see us do it. Don't worry about anything baby! We really are going to be a family"

I nod and look back down at our daughter. She flashes me a quick smile then open hers mouth to a wide yawn. "Daddy doesn't realize it but we're already a family" I say sweetly kissing her.


End file.
